She Loves Honey, He Loves Sake
by ArcaneShinigami
Summary: When a beautiful woman from the 9th division joins the 8th division, how will this effect the great but lazy Captain? ShunsuixOC. Lots of fluffy love! Rated T just to be safe!
1. Treading Dirt

No, I do not own Bleach. If I did...well, I'd be fantabulously rich and have no need to write FANFICTION. xD

This is my first submitted work by the way!!

* * *

Chapter 1: Treading Dirt

_Twice a flower dropping amongst the silver moon..._

_Left alone beheld a quiet mourn..._

_Rise O gentle flourish, come to understanding arms..._

Running across a baren field, two soldiers of great strength sped from point to point, checking for hollows. One of them called in their radio, "Sir, none in this section." While the other continued to search. Someone on the end of the line buzzed in, "Good, keep checking...we're picking up heavy unbalances several yards up." The shinigami clicked out, shoving the radio into her pocket and continued foreward. Just as the man had said, several yards away there was trouble brewing. Several oversized hollows had made their way into the Rukongai section #17, harming some of the people. The woman pointed, "There!" and drew her blade, as did her companion. "Good eye!" the man shouted, and charged towards an overbearing hollow, slicing immediantly down its face. The creature dispersed into nothing, followed up by another coming at full speed. The woman yelled out in a strong volume, sending a ripping tear throughout the other hollows body. Once again it dispersed, and now there were only a few left. The two shinigami stood back to back, and the man snickered, "I'll count to three, and then we'll charge...I say I'll get more than you!" The woman huffed, "Oh sure, just because your a man, right? Bring it on!" The hollows groaned out in tremendous furry, awaiting their attackers. He grinned, and furrowed his brow, "One...two.." the woman inturrupted, and ran forth, "THREE!" slashing down one of the rounder hollows. The man also charged, taking two out with only one single strike, leaving their grooling bodies to disappear into the air. Eventually all the vile creatures had been vanquished, and the two shinigami stood valiantly looking at the night sky. The man took a drink of his water, and handed it to the woman beside him, "You did a good job...I'll miss you in our team." She took a drink, and sighed, "I'll miss you too, fukutaichou." The man smiled, and took the bottle from her, "Hey, you know not to be so formal! After all this time...call me Hisagi. Silly girl." The man, Hisagi Shuuhei, fukutaichou of the 9th division, ruffled his hand through the girls hair. She gave a small, sad smile, "Yeah..I'm sorry, Hisagi...I just feel that now...now that I have to transfer, you won't be my close friend anymore." Hisagi frowned, then lifted her chin, "You know better than that! I'll always be your best friend, Hoshi-san." The two friends exchanged a smile, then a hug. "Better get back to the barrocks, I need to finish packing." The girl said reluctantly. Hisagi raised an eyebrow, "You're leaving tomorrow and you still haven't finished packing? Wow, you really will get along great in your new team." She giggled, "Guess I will, and if not they'll just have to get used to me!"

The said woman was fourth seat in the 9th division, under taichou Tousen Kaname. Hisagi Shuuhei, her best friend and fukutaichou of the team, always looked after her and barely ever left her side, unless he was needed by the taichou. Everyone knew them to be best friends; some thought otherwise, teasing Hisagi, and were quickly forced to believe in their friendship. The girls full name was Hoshichimei Mitsubachi, she was born in a middle-class family and raised in the Seireitei her whole life. Many people loved being around her, because of her friendly and upbeat personality. Still, others did not, because they feared her when she became mad, or worse yet, stubborn. Laying the last piece of clothing into her bag, she tied it up and slung it across her shoulder. Stepping out, she looked at her quarters one more time and sighed, "I'll miss everything..so much.." A hand grabbed hers, and gave a loving squeeze, "I told you last night, don't worry about it...we'll still all see you...lots." She turned to her best friend, and choked back a tear as she saw his careing face. "Oh, Hisagi-chan!" she threw herself at him, and hugged tightly as tears strewn down her face. He patted her back gently, giving her a silent comfort that she always loved. A few minutes later, and she had regained her formal composure. Wiping the tears from her face, she blinked and looked at him. He gave a small chuckle, and she frowned, "What?" His finger pointed to her eyes, which were covered in makeup that had melted down from her tears. She grunted, and wipped it away with her sleeve, "Thanks...don't wanna look like a 'coon when I'm leavin'." The two traveled to the main courtyard in their district, and she was shocked to see that everyone from the team was there. Their Taichou walked up, and bowed his head, "Hoshi-san, we are here to show you that we will all miss you dearly...we know that you will serve your new team well, and can't wait to see how you grow." She bit her lip, then hugged her taichou strongly, "Thank you, Taichou Kaname!" she whispered into his ear. He smiled, and pulled away from her ever-bearing hug. "Don't worry dear, we'll see you soon." She gave them all a cheerful goodbye, waving her hand and blowing kisses, "Miss you all! See you later!" and walked out with her friend. After the doors were shut, she blinked at him, "Eh, you comin' Hisagi?" He nodded, "Yeap, don't want you getting lost on your way over." She furrowed her brows and pouted, "Ehh, no fair! Its only one district over!" He laughed and patted her head, "I'm just teasing you Hoshi-san, c'mon, lets go."

A quick route through and the two friends made it into disctrict 8. Hoshichimei sighed, staring at the new logo before her. Shuuhei egged her on, by tugging on her sleeve, "C'mon, you gotta keep goin'." They walked in, bowing to her new comrades as they went. Shortly after, they found themselves before the taichou's office. She looked at Shuuhei once again, and he mouthed a 'smile'. She did so, taking a deep breath and put on a sweet smile. Rattling gently on the door, Shuuhei called out, "Hoi, taichou of the 9th division..." he paused, and looked at the girl beside him, "I have your new 3rd seat." A deep voice sounded from within, "Ohh, heeey, hear that Nanao-chan? They're here! Eh, come in come in!" Hisagi slid the door open, and the two of them walked into the office. Taichou Shunsui Kyouraku stood from his lazy position in the chair and bowed, "Very wonderful to meet you both, I'm sorry but they didn't tell me who my new third seat was, so which one of you is it?" The fukutaichou looked up from her paperwork, "Don't mind him you two, he's had a bit to drink this morning. Taichou Kyouraku, your new 3rd seat is that woman, Hoshichimei Mitsubachi." Hoshichimei bowed to her new taichou, "Hai, thank you for having me!" her nervousness shown in her stuttering voice. The taichou cocked his head to the side, and lifted her chin with his calloused hand, "Ohhh, such a beautiful new 3rd seat we have!" Hoshichimei blinked, heat rising to her cheeks, "Eh, thank you sir.." and evaded his calming face. Hisagi rolled his eyes, 'Boy, this captain is something else...I heard about him, all flirty with the women and what not. I can tell Hoshi-san with her looks, is going to get it bad here. Hope she can take it, without bashing his skull in...like she did those other guys...' Shunsui grinned at her, "Please, make yourself welcome Hoshi-chan, this is your new home." Both of them noticed his immediant informalism, by calling her 'chan' and shortening her name all together. Hoshichimei blinked, and smiled anyway, "Um, yeah, yes sir." The taichou leaned back, "Hoi, my Nanao-chan, show this lovely lady to her new abode." Immediantly he felt the sting of a bruise he just aquired on his arm. The beautiful fukutaichou, Nanao Ise glared at her captain, "How many times, taichou, have I asked you to stop calling me by that absurd nickname?!" He grinned nervously, "Ohh, you love me Nanao-chan, hoh hoh." The delicate woman rolled her eyes, then walked out with their new 3rd seat.

* * *

Alright, read and review peoples!...I love the love


	2. A New Air

Chapter 2: A New Air

Walking up the stairs and down the hall, Nanao showed Hoshichimei to her new room. It was almost like her previous room, except this time on the second floor and more light could shine through. She set her bags down on the bed, andplopped down taking in the new scenary, "Wow, its so nice here..." she smiled, "Its nice to meet you too, Nanao fukutaichou!" Nanao gave a small smile, still grasping her large text book, "Its nice to meet you too, Hoshichimei-san. Is there anything I can get for you?" Hoshichimei shook her head, and stood back up, "No, its just nice knowing that my taichou, and fukutaichou don't dislike me!" Nanao raised an eyebrow, "Why would we dislike you?" The new girl bit her lip, "Well, uh, I dunno...i've just been in squad 9 for so long I wasn't sure how it would be like with anyone else...I'm still not sure...but...I hope we can be friends, so that you can help me through the new-ness, yah?" Nanao nodded, "Sure, thats fine. Friends, okay." and gave another small, formal smile. Hoshichimei could tell right off the bat, 'This woman is tense, no wonder the taichou was frightened of her...' She shook the thought off, "So, whats it like living here?" asking sweetly. Meanwhile, downstairs, Shunsui had gotten back to his normal seat, throwing his legs on top of the desk and leaning back into his chair. He motioned for Hisagi to sit, "Some sake, Shuuhei?" Hisagi nodded, "Sure." and accepted a glass. A few minutes of silence went by, until Shunsui couldn't take it anymore, "So, you're that lovely ladies man are you?" Shuuhei nearly spit out his drink, "N-no sir! We're best friends, always have been. Even ask my taichou, Tousen-sama." Shunsui laughed at his reaction, "Hoi, you are very easily upset by my question. Still, its good to know she's not taken...hoh hoh. Quite a beautiful flower, isn't she." He said as a statement, more than a question. Hisagi took another sip of sake, and nodded, "Yeah..she is. She can be quite a handful as well, I have to warn. I've always been around to keep her in line, but I guess I can't anymore. Hope you can handle it, Kyouraku taichou." Shunsui raised an inquisitive eyebrow, curiously asking, "A handful, is she?" He grinned playfully, "Oh, I will most thoroughly enjoy having her here. Don't worry, I'll keep her in line! Unless Nanao-chan does it for me, hoh hoh."

The two women upstairs, shortly after unpacking her things, wandered their way back to the taichou's office. Hisagi stood at the door, making his way towards the exit. Hoshichimei ran at him, then jumped on his back, "You leavin'?" He nodded, and motioned her to get off, which she did with a worried face, "Something..wrong..?" He shook his head and smiled, "No no, I'll just miss you is all." She smiled, and gave him a reasurring hug, then bounced happily, "Don't worry Hisa-chaaaannnn, I'll come visit to make sure you can keep everything in line without me there!" she teased. He snickered, "Oh sure, make sure I'm keeping things in line...heh. Anyway, I better get going. Taichou Kaname is waiting, we have to go do some field training. I'll see you later Hoshi-san, goodbye taichou Kyouraku, and fukutaichou Ise!" He waved, exiting the 8th division office and headed to his own division. Hoshichimei sighed, biting her lip and looking to the last spot she'd seen him. A heavy hand layed on her shoulder, and surprised her, "Don't worry Hoshi-chan, you'll like it here! I guarantee it." Her new captain grinned childishly, and she found that it was hard not to smile herself. She nodded, and bowed once again, "I bet I'll like it here...uhm..." then bit her lip, "I don't really...know...how to get around..." she looked at Nanao, "Hey fukutaich--" Shunsui cut her off, placing an arm around her shoulder, "Ehh, Nanao-chan is busy with paperwork, if we bug her she might hit me with a book again." he chuckled, "I'll show you around." Hoshichimei blushed at his arm around her, and looked forward, "You..sure? I mean you are the Taichou - aren't you busy?" Nanao looked up and shook her head, "He's never busy, he prefers to avoid paperwork at all costs." then gave a slight smile, "Which is why I have to keep up with both of ours." Hoshichimei nodded, "Ohhh, okay I gotcha." and before she could continue talking to Nanao, was quickly pushed forward. The beginning of the walk was strange to her, having her new taichou in such close contact when she'd just met him. Tousen Kaname was never like that with his suboordinates, only the ones he really trusted would he even hug. Shunsui looked down to her, and raised an eyebrow, "Somethin' wrong, my lovely new 3rd seat?" Red once again pushed to her cheeks, and she shook her head, "N-no sir...well...I just.." he stopped, "Hmm?" and she sighed, "I just feel a little uncomfortable...with...how close you are to me. We just met and..I don't wanna disrespect you, Taichou, sir...but..." Shunsui pulled his arm back and laughed, "Oh you should have said something before, Hoshi-chan! I apologize. I'll have to be a bit slower with you since your new; everyone knows I'm a very touchy person here in the 8th division, and my Nanao-chan gets very frusterated if I try to hug her." Hoshichimei laughed with him, and brushed a strand of hair from her face. "Alright, thank you sir." He shrugged, "No problem, now shall we continue the tour?" he said in a joking voice. She giggled, "Yeah, okay."

Her first day in the 8th division was a roudy one. She started off with meeting her new taichou, and fukutaichou, then moved onto a round the whole place tour, followed by a already written down list of 'things to do' by Nanao fukutaichou. She spent the rest of the day doing paperwork with Nanao, then rumaging through the mess hall for something to eat. Also, she was able to get to know some of the recrutes better, and made a few friends. Several hours had passed, and it was now late into the night. Hoshichimei stared down at her list, and sighed, "They're quite organized here.." she mumbled, situating herself comfortably on the bed in her room. "Kaname taichou was organized, but Nanao-san is _very_ organized..." she mumbled to herself. She groaned in horror as she saw that the list had not just a front, but a back as well! "Oi, fukutaichou you're _killing _me here!" Suddenly someone pulled her door open, and was leaning against it with a smirk, "Already tired of living here, Hoshi-chan?" they said in a quiet voice. She looked up, "Ehhh!" then smiled, "Hisagi you came to visit!" Looking down at the clock she noticed the time and raised an eyebrow, "I thought you always follow orders and stay in the division after 10; its 1 in the morning!" He chuckled and walked in, standing before her with crossed arms, "I made an exception. So, feel like having a walk?" She bit her lip, "Dunno if I can do that, I'm still not used to the rules here..." Hisagi pulled her up by the arm, and threw her a pair of shoes, "Who cares? C'mon, its nice outside." She sighed, sticking her feet into the sandals, "So pushy Hisa-chan..." Once finished, they flash stepped quietly out into the courtyard. Someone had awoken because of the sudden noise they made, when brushing past their door. Throwing on a his pink haori, Shunsui peered out the window and smirked, 'That boy again...' then looked at Hoshichimei, 'They seem rather close to just be friends, I better investigate.' he decided in his mind. Tiptoeing outside his room, he made a quick flash step down the stairs and quietly exited the building.

Hoshichimei smiled, "Wooow! It is so beautiful out tonight!" Hisagi chuckled at her expressions, "You've always been a sucker for beautiful evenings, haven't you Hoshi-san." She stopped, and put a finger to her mouth, "And you've always been a sucker for making me happy! Thanks Hisagi." He smiled, "No prob." Hoshichimei ran around happily with her friend, playing flash-step tag, and racing in the courtyard. Shunsui sat atop the roof, looking at the two below, "Oh, most definetly more than friends Hisagi-san, you lied to me." he muttered out loud, unhappy with the man hanging out with his new 3rd seat. He flash stepped down to a tree, then down to the ground, and surprised the two before him. Hoshichimei's eyes widened, and she bowed, "Sir...I'm sorry sir!" Hisagi scratched his head, "Uhh, don't blame her Kyouraku-taichou...it was my idea, I practically forced her to come out." Shunsui raised an eyebrow at the boy, then looked at Hoshichimei who was still bowing, "Hoshi-chan, stoppit already. No need for bowing, you just wanted to see the beautiful night with your friend, thats perfectly fine." She blinked, and rose her eyes to the captain, "R-really? You're not...mad?" He chuckled, "No, of course I'm not mad...but it is getting late, I suggest if you want to preform those huge amount of duties Nanao-chan gave you, you'd best go get some sleep." She nodded, "Yessir." then turned to Hisagi, "See you later!" flash stepping towards her room. Shunsui looked at the boy with a smirk, "Late night rondevou?" Shuuhei sighed, rubbing his temple, "Its not what you think, I just know she likes being outside at night and wanted her to see how nice it was." Shunsui gave a small laugh, "Oh, you don't even know how you yourself feels. Do you?" confusing Hisagi. Shunsui waved his hand in the air, "No bother no bother, best get back to your division before Kaname gets mad. Oh, and one more thing," he paused, putting a more serious look on his face, "I _do suggest _you make these visits less often, she needs to get used to not having to depend on you anymore." Hisagi blinked, then responded with a bow, "Uhm, yeah...sure. Goodnight Kyouraku-taichou." dashing off to his division.

* * *

Once again peeeeeeeeeeeps! Leave me some review, if you please. I'm not the most fantastic of writers, so I love to hear your input.

* * *


	3. Things To Do

Chapter 3: Things to Do

The next morning came too quickly for Hoshichimei's liking, as she had to awake at a mere 7 in the morning. Looking at the clock, she groaned and threw the pillow over her head. "Nanao-san made me wake up soooooo early..." she whined. Dragging her body out of the bed, she grabbed her things and walked out to the womens shower. Only a few minutes later, and she had herself wrapped up in a towel and walking back to her room. A rattling came at her door, "Eh? Whos there?" she asked hurridly, tieing the sash around her uniform. "Hoshichimei-san, its Ise." Hoshichimei grabbed her brush and started combing through her thick hair, "Come in!" she said happily. Nanao stepped in and looked down at the mess on the floor, then back to her new friend, "I know you probably just woke up and are tired, and I realise you just joined but..we have to keep things up to date here..and..this morning," she paused, looking at her clipboard, "We have a staff meeting. You being the new 3rd seat requires that you come, okay?" Hoshichimei finished brushing her hair and nodded, "Yeah, okay. Thanks for telling me, 'cuz its not on the list..so I probably wouldn't have known. Heh heh." Nanao smiled, "Don't worry about it, I'll make sure to keep you up-to-date on_ everything_. See you at the confrence room." Nanao left, shutting the door with a 'click'. Hoshichimei thought about Nanao's words and gulped, "Everything? Oi, sounds _scary_.." she mumbled, while grabbing her zanpakto, and setting it comfortably in her sash. She dashed out of her room, and ran towards the meeting, expecting it to be soon. Running along, a pink blurr caught her eye, "Hoi, Hoshi-chan!" and she stopped, smiling at her captain, "Aye, good morning taichou." He yawned, then gave a big grin, "Mornin' to you too Hoshi-chan, how did you sleep?" She shrugged, "Okay I suppose...sorry 'bout last night, heh heh..." then scratched her cheek nervously. He chuckled, "Ehh, no worries. You're still new, and I can let it pass." then gave her a wink. She smirked, and put her hands on her hips, "Thank you taichou..." pausing, she raised an eyebrow, "You're such a flirt." His eyes widened, surprised that she caught on so fast, "Oiiiiiiii, Hoshi-chan, you caught me." then smiled gleefully, "Guess I can't hide it any longer, hoh hoh.." Hoshichimei blew a piece of hair from her face, and smiled, "Don't worry, I can take it. But still - how unproffesional of a taichou to act that way around his suboordinate!" Shunsui gave a small laugh, then looked to his side, picking a white flower. He looked at it carefully, turning it around, and noticed no blemish. Looking back to Hoshichimei, he handed it to her, "For you." then gave a sincere smile. She looked at the beautiful flower and blinked, her cheeks turning red. 'This taichou, hes crazy...how is he making me blush like this? Sure, I've had guys make me blush before...but I barely know him and he's doing wonders on me. Puh; I can shake it.' she thought. Putting the flower carefully behind her ear, she let it sit and made her face look even more radiant. Quickly recomposing herself she grinned, "Hey, thanks taichou. See yah at the board room!" and turned, running as fast as possible in any other direction. Shunsui smiled at his _almost_ accomplishment, and continued on his way.

The board room was filled with every high ranking member in the 8th division. Fukutaichou Nanao Ise could be seen sitting in her chair, right of taichou Shunsui Kyouraku. On his left, Hoshichimei had already been sitting, waiting for the meeting to start. All the members waited for their captain to speak, silencing the noisy ones amongst them. Shunsui smiled, "Heyyy everyone," he said nonchelontly, "So yeah, we have some news. If you guys don't already know, this," he said, pointing to Hoshichimei, "Is our new 3rd seat." A few of them nodded, recognizing her from the mess hall, while others smiled and greeted her, a few of the men giving winks. Nanao flipped through one of her books, then inturrupted, "Yes, also we needed to discuss the recent training activities. Some of you have noted that the lower ranks are seeming to lose their..touch? They aren't training well, as I too have observed, and some of them are becoming rebelious." Shunsui nodded along with her, "Which means somebody is going to have to put them in line, right my Nanao-chan?" he said, turning to his fukutaichou. Nanao rewarded him with a swift thwap on the head with her book, then concluded, "Yes, taichou, thats exactly right. Would anyone like to volunteer? Of course it can be more than one person, three tops." Some of the seated officers discussed amongst them if they should or not, other scoffed at the idea. Hoshichimei blinked, noticing none of them had said anything yet, and slowly raised her hand, "Uhh...I will." surprising them all. Nanao gave a small smile of approval, "Thank you Hoshichimei-san..." she paused, "Anyone else?" Murmering continued to flourish through the people, until Shunsui sighed catching all of their attention, "Look at all of you, Hoshi-chan here just joined, and she offered right away! Its sad to see my men, and women, backing out of duty." Nanao was surprised at her captains serious tone, "Taichou...if its that bad, I too can help out." He cut her off, putting his hand up to silence her, "No Nanao-chan, I want to see one of my other men standing up to do this. I can't put _everything_ on your beautiful shoulders." She turned her face away and sighed, "Okay Taichou." One of the men stood up from his seat, leaning his arms against the table and stared at his captain seriously, "Sir, I will. You're right, we shouldn't be wimps just because we don't feel up to it; it'll be my pleasure to work beside our new 3rd seat." Hoshichimei grinned, "Hey thanks for offering!" The man smiled back, giving a thumbs up, "No problem!" Shunsui raised an eyebrow, then smiled, "Yeah, thanks, we all appreciate it."

That afternoon, Hoshichimei stood outside in the courtyard, working on some stretches before the training started. Some of the lower ranks stood before her, trying their stretches, or working on their kidou technique. At her last stretch, Hoshichimei let out a sigh, and turned around, hearing someone behind her. Immediantly a smile came to her lips; it was the man that volunteered just before Shunsui had to pick someone out himself. "Hey!" she waved. The man smiled, and walked up to her, "Hey, Hoshichimei-san, am I late?" She shook her head, "Nope! Just in time actually, I was about to start them out. I think it'll be better with you around, they probably won't respect me as much because I just started out in this division." The man shrugged, "Nah, they're all pretty good at respecting people; most anyway. Oh, I never introduced myself..." he paused, extending his hand, "The names Airi, Airi Sukone, 6th seat of squad 8!" She took his hand, shaking it with a childish smile on her face, "Ohh, I'm Hoshichimei Mitsubachi, new 3rd seat of squaaad 8!" He laughed, pulling his hand away and folding his arms, "Nice to meet you, Airi-san." she said, "I hope you won't mind me using you as a practice 'dummie'." then giggled. He shook his head, "Naahhh, I'm sure your not that strong anyway." he teased. She patted her zanpakto, which still sat on her hip, "Me and my blade can take anyone! Now, lets start before this group gets roudy!" They walked back up to them, and she shouted, "Heeeey everyoooneee! Listen up! We're ready to start!" All the lower levels looked to her, and stood formally, "Mkay you guys, I'm 3rd seat Hoshichimei Mitsubachi, but you can call me Hoshichimei-san." then her partner spoke, "And you guys already know me, but I'll introduce myself anyhow. I'm Airi Sukone, 6th seat, and...yeah, you can call me Airi-san. Now, listen to this nice lady, or we'll both kick your butts." Hoshichimei laughed, "Yeap, thats right. We're the new trainers for you kiddo's. So, lets get started."

The sun dipped its way down, scooping under the earth until the last flicker of light disappeared. Hoshichimei wiped her sleeve across her wet brow, and sighed heavily, sitting on one of the large stones. The day had gone well; after a bit of rough training she figured the men would learn to respect her, and in time, grow in their abilities to fight. She just hoped that her and Airi would be able to do the job. Smiling, she thought about everything that had happened to her just in her first two days of being there. Meeting Nanao fukutaichou, Shunsui taichou, and Airi-san were her favourite parts so far. Still, she missed her best friend, Hisagi, even though she'd just seen him last night. She sighed, 'I hope he comes to visit again soon...' Lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear as someone approached behind her. Shunsui sat down on the grass beside the large stone, and lifted his straw hat, "Evenin'." She blinked, and looked down, "Oh, hi taichou. Didn't hear you coming." He smiled, "Ahh, you're probably just worn out from the long day...I saw you guys out there - you worked 'em hard, good job!" Pulling out his large bottle of sake, Shunsui took a swig, then motioned it to her. She laughed, and shook her head, "I shouldn't, thanks though." He raised an eyebrow, "Ehh? What, are you underaged and didn't tell me?" joking with her. She smirked, "No, sir, I just think its too informal of me to drink after my taichou." He put down his straw hat, and pushed the bottle towards her further, "Nonsense! Drink, drink!" She sighed, taking the bottle from his hand, "Alright, if you say so.." then took a small sip. Shunsui smirked, 'Nothing like Nanao-chan...she wouldn't even take a sip. I can see there is disctinct differences between the two, just by their personalities...heh. I've always thought Nanao-chan was the one for me, even though she fights against me all the time...' he stopped in his thoughts, as he saw the girl look at the bottle, then sigh, "What the heck, I really do want some." and take a bigger gulp. His eyebrows raised, 'Yep. Very different indeed. Maybe I shouldn't keep chasing after someone who has and will constantly push me away...' She pushed the bottle towards him, shaking his thoughts away, "Here you go, better take it before I guzzle it down!" she said happily. He took it, and looked. When he'd first given it to her, it had been almost full; now looking at it there was only half left. He blinked in shock, "You drink just like Rangiku-san!" Hoshichimei cocked her head to the side, "What? You didn't know?" he shook his head, "Know what, Hoshi-chan?" She smiled, "Rangiku Matsumoto is my cousin!"

* * *

I'll be posting more if and when I get some reviews...so if your interested in the continuation of the story, please tell me


	4. No Differences There

* * *

  


* * *

  


* * *

  


Hey you guys, new chappy up! Its not as long..hehe...but um, none of you gave me reviews! ONLY ONE PERSON, ONE. Which by the way, THANKKK YOUUU to that person!! If you are reading this, then, know you are awesome and I appreciate the feedback.

Everyone else? FEEL GUILTY FOR BEING BAD READERS. YES, YOU.

* * *

Chapter 4: No Differences There

Shunsui's eyes widened, "Rangiku-san is your cousin?" he shook his head, "No wonder..." She giggled, "Yep. She's a bit older than I am, and even though we're only cousins we feel like sisters." He looked up, "Y'don't say? Man, after all this time..Ran-san never told me...huh." Hoshichimei shrugged, "Well, now you know." Shunsui put his hat back on, and tilted it slightly, "Well, I'll have to give her a kick in the rear for never telling me of such a wonderful woman." then winked at Hoshichimei. She rolled her eyes, "Silly taichou," then stood up, stretching, "Well, I'm off to take a shower and get to bed. Night night taichou." He smiled, "G'night Hoshi-chan." then watched her skip off towards her room. The lazy captain sighed, pushing his hat over his eyes and layed back into the grass. Silence had fallen over the district, so outside there was nothing but the chirp of crickets and wind in the trees. Then, just like that, someone was standing in front of him. Shunsui smirked, "Well well, " lifting his hat once again, "Speak of the devil, if it aint' Ran-san herself." There before him stood Rangiku Matsumoto, fukutaichou of the 10th division, and his best friend. She was beautiful, and wanted by many; she had long strawberry-blonde hair, and big beautiful silver eyes. Giving a grin that could match any childs, she responded, "Heeey, be nice." then sat down, "And pass the sake!" He sat back up, grabbing the bottle from underneat his haori, "Y'know Ran-san, I just found out something_ very _surprising." She took a gulp, and smiled, "Hmm? Wazzat?" He raised an eyebrow, and frowned lightly, "That you've been keeping a secret, a mean mean secret Ran-san!" Shunsui pouted, while his companion gave a smirk, "Ohhh, you know I don't keep secrets from my best buddy Shunsui taichou...so what could it be?" Leaning his body foreward, he poked a finger in her face, "You never told me you had such a beautiful cousin! Shame shame Ran-san, keeping something so lovely away from me." Rangiku flicked her hair back, and snickered, "Silly taichou, I wasn't keeping her from you...I just forgot, 'tis all. And anyhow, how do you know about her? Huh?" Shunsui smiled, taking the bottle back from his bubbly companion, "Because, she's my new 3rd seat." He took a few gulps, and sighed, "Geeze, Ran-san, you need to keep up with the times!"

Meanwhile upstairs, Hoshichimei had taken a quick shower, and was getting ready for bed. Slipping on one of her favorite sleeping kimono's, she smiled at its silkeness. Still, a sadness crept into her face. Looking in the mirror, she remembered the person who had given it to her. _"Hey, Hoshichimei..." a man sad, poking her shoulder. She turned around, "Eh? Yeah Hisagi?" He held up a wrapped box. "For you." She grinned, "For me? Why?" His expression changed from a big smile, to a confused slant, "Ummm...Your birthday.." She blinked, then thought carefully, "My..birthd-...MY BIRTHDAY! OH." He laughed, "You're so forgetful, maybe I should have gotten you a calander. Ehh, but you probably would have forgotten where it was eventually." She batted him on the head, "Shoosh." He rubbed his head while squiting an eye, "Owww, geeze...maybe I should take my gift back, Hoshi-san.." She pouted, "Nooo..." making him stop, and sigh, "Fine fine, I was just kidding. Anyway, you should open it." She raised her eyebrow, "Eh? Now? In front of you?" causing him to laugh, "Of course, I want to see your expression." Shrugging, she started pulling at the bow, letting it slip down to the ground. Quickly and impatiently she ripped open the paper, revealing a white cardbord box, "Gasp! You got me a box! Yay!" and giggled, "Just kidding." Pulling the lid back, her eyes lit up, "...Hisagi..." she breathed, as she pulled out her gift, "Its...a kimono..." She unfolded it, letting the whole thing be held up in front of her. Hisagi was smiling, happy to see her surprised face, "Is it okay? I remember you saying that you missed the kimono's your mother used to get for you...so...I tried my be-" and was cut off, as she was hugging him tightly, "Hisa-san...thank you so much, you have no idea how much I appreciate this!" He squeezed back, "No problem; as long as you like it. After all, what are friends for?" She smiled, stepping back, "Your right, thank you." _Her memory made her smile again, "Did I lose something important to me...?" and sighed, "Or, maybe was it..never supposed to happen...maybe I'm supposed to end up with someone else.." Tracing the lines on her kimono, she sighed, then looked out the window to the starry sky, "Yeah, maybe someone else is for me.." Outside the stars seemed to shine brightly, giving her a sense of hope.

Back down in the courtyard, Shunsui and Rangiku were finishing up the last drops of sake. Rangiku held the bottle upsidown over her mouth, trying for more, then sighed. "Useless, its all gone." Shunsui shrugged, "Prolly' good its gone anyhow. Nanao-chan will yell at me if I have anymore." Matsumoto raised an eyebrow, "Since when is she just 'Nanao-chan'? Wheres the 'my'?" The taichou blinked, "Eh?...Oh...I hadn't noticed. Oops." Matsumoto stared at him with a devious smile, "You...are not in love with Nanao anymore?" Shunsui gasped, "I do love my Nanao-chan! Always will love her!" his expression fading into a more sullen look, "Atleast...I think I will." Matsumoto kept her smile, "You could always try for someone who _doesn't_ hit you, yell at you, and tell you what to do. I mean, I love Nanao-san...but, you and her are polar opposites. She's never gonna fall for you. She's more like a...whats the word..." Rangiku bit her lip in thought, "Stud...studious person, like Aizen-taichou." Shunsui smirked, 'Oh, like thats gonna happen..' he thought, feeling a bit jealous. She noticed his expression, and frowned, "What? Its the truth! Just tryin' to help yah out." Shunsui nodded, "Yare, " laying back into the grass, "...I know. Thanks Ran-san." He closed his eyes, listening to nothing but the thoughts in his head, and the constant pounding of his heart. The elegant woman stood, looking down at her friend, "Well, I gotta get goin', or else my little taichou will scold me again. See you later Shunsui-san." The taichou lifted a hand and lazily waved, "Sayonara.." then let it flop back to his side. His thoughts flooded in once again as he knit his brow in annoyance, 'Maybe I should take into consideration her idea, hrm..after all I only have one life..can't spend it waiting forever for one person who'll never love me back...'

* * *

Alright, if you want more chapters...quicker than this time, then review.

* * *


	5. Passing Time

Okay, I got you a longer chapter!! Tell me what you think..;

* * *

Chapter 5: Passing Time

Morning shone through the 13 disctricts like water into a thirsty mountain. The air seemed to carry a fragrance that kept everyone aloof to problems, perfectly content with how their lives were going. It had been two months since Hoshichimei had been transfered into district 8; things seemed to be going well. Her and Nanao had become close friends in a short amount of time, which was surprising to most people considering their fukutaichou's strict exterior. Hoshichimei would laugh, "Shes not so bad once you get under all the grumpy." and tell that to everyone who asked 'how'. Shuuhei hadn't come to visit her very often, which was a bother for the first week, but after a while she started becoming more accustomed to her new friends and teammates. Airi and her had spent piles upon piles of hours working the men, getting them into fighting shape and ready for action if needed. Still, the ever persistantly lazy captain would find a way to keep them_ away _from the work field. Take that very day for example, the two of them were out in the courtyard doing their morning exercizes, when a messenger boy came running up. He gave a small bow, "Mitsubachi-san, Sukone-san...I have a messege from the taichou." Hoshichimei scratched her head and sighed, "Oh boy, what is it?" The messenger boy looked through his notes, "U-um...he requests you two in his office, right away." She blinked, "Did he say what for?" The younger shinigami shook his head nervously, "N-no actually he didn't...s-sorry." Hoshichimei raised an eyebrow, placing a hand on his shaking shoulder, "You're new aren't you?" He looked up, and nodded. The 3rd seat smiled, "Chill, we aren't mean. Most of us in the 8th disctrict will never bite your head off, kay?" Fixing his gaze, the new boy nodded, "Yes ma'am!" then gave a small smile, "Anyway...uh, I gotta...go. Thank you, bye!" He pulled away, dashing off to the next delivery. Airi smiled, "You handled that well, Hoshi-san." The bubbly girl gave a thumbs up, "No worries!" Airi laughed, then scratched his head, "Well, we better get to the taichou...or...he might sick Nanao fukutaichou on us."

Shunsui tugged on his fukutaichou's ear, then layed his head on her shoulder, "Please Nanao-chan, pretty pretty pretty please!" She sighed, pushing his face away, "I don't like that sort of thing, plus theres a lot of paperwork that still needs to be done." Her captain sighed, folding his arms and throwing out another pout, "So mean Nanao-chan...Maybe I can get Hoshi-chan to convince you to go once_ she _gets here." A knock suddenly rang through their ears, "Oi, taichou, its us." Airi slid open the door, both him and Hoshichimei walking in. "You rang?" she said, placing her hands on her hips. Shunsui grinned, then walked up to her, grabbing both hands and kissing the knuckles, "Hoshi-chan! You've no idea what a perfect time that you came! Oh!" Hoshichimei pulled her hands back, and wiped them off on her clothes, "Why is that, taichou?" giving him a questionable glare. Airi nodded, "Yeah, whats up?" stepping closer to his partner. Shunsui looked over at Nanao, who was once again, concentrating on her work. "I called you two here, because..." he smiled, giving a long pause, "We're going out tonight!" Airi and Hoshichimei exchanged looks, "Say what?" "How?" they asked in unision. Their captain shrugged, "A resteraunt, of course." His third seat gave him another questionable glare, "Taichou, there are no resteraunts here...well, no decent ones. All that stuff is in the human world." Shunsui winked, "Exactly." Nanao sighed from her corner, "This is why I said 'no'." Waving her hands in the air, Hoshichimei sighed, "Wait wait wait, how are we supposed to get...permission even, to go to the human world...for...dinner?" Airi nodded, "Uhh, yeah .." Shunsui gave out a prideful chuckle, "Oh silly silly Hoshi-chan, did you not know that I was trained under Yamamoto-sama? Yamiji? He gave me permission already, its only a few hours after all." Hoshichimei plopped into a chair, "Wow, guess its really happening then..." She heard a sigh from beside her, "Yeah, of all nights too..." Airi shook his head, "I can't go. I already had plans tonight; me and some of the guys are going to the Rukongai to train." Hoshichimei frowned, "Aww! Darn...that stinks!" Crossing his arms, Airi sighed, "Sorry taichou, I can't back down, I promised this last week." Shunsui bit his lip, "I guess...I'll have to get someone else to go..." he thought deeply, "But who..." Nanao chirped in, "What about Ukitake-taichou, sir?" still facing her books. The lazy captain grinned, "Yes yes! Excellent idea my very smart Nanao-chan!" She sighed, "The word is 'intelligent', and no, I just figured since he's your life-long best friend it'd be a good idea." Hoshichimei stood, motioning towards the door, "So, do we go? I mean its only morning..-" she gasped, "I'll have nothing to wear! I don't have...HUMAN clothes!" Shunsui wagged his finger in front of her face, "Not to worry lovely Hoshi-chan, we're going early so you and Nanao-chan can go shopping." Hoshichimei grinned, "Really? Yay!" In the corner, a hint of a smile drapped across Nanaos face, but nobody could see it. "Alright, well, go finish the morning training stuff, then meet up here in two hours!" Airi and Hoshichimei left his office, "I wish you could have come Airi-san." she frowned. "Some other..time..I suppose, hey, you have fun though." he nudged, "Alright?" She nodded, "Yeah, okay. You have..fun..tonight..too...if possible." They laughed together, "If possible."

A few districts over, the shinigami of section 13 were busy at work on their daily routines. Tiredly, the taichou of that discrict sat in his bed, looking through some papers. One of his loyal suboordinates walked in with a tray of food and his usual pills. Taichou of the 13th division, Jyuushiro Ukitake, spent most of his days in his bed. This wasn't his choice, for the poor captain had an illness that caused him to lose energy very easily, and very quickly. Certaintly anyone who saw him had a great deal of compassion for this situation, especially all of his friends. "Sir, your usual." said one of his caretakers. He smiled, taking the tray from him, "Thank you; is there any news from headquarters?" The man shook his head, "No Ukitake-taichou, but there is a man to see you, sir; Shunsui Kyouraku taichou." Jyuushiro smiled lightly, "Oh? Please, send him in right away." Giving a polite bow, his suboordinate nodded, then walked out to carry out orders. Pulling the curtain aside, Shunsui stuck his face in and smiled, "Hoi there, Jyuu-san." Ukitake looked up and nodded, "Hey Shunsui, come on in." The curtain was pulled back completely, then held there so the tall captain could walk in. Jyuushiro raised an eyebrow, and tilted his head, looking towards the door, "You two can go now." His two head suboordinates were always around, trying as best they can to please their captain and hopefully make it to fukutaichou seat. The girl stood up, putting her hand to her head in respect, "Sir, just looking out for you, sir!" then was followed up by the man, "No, I was here first, sir! I was looking out first sir!" causing the woman beside him to become frusterated, "No, I was!" "No, me!" The two broke out into one of their usual arguements, making their captain sigh in aggravation, "Stoppit you two, go find something useful to do; you're giving me a headache." They stopped dead in their tracks and gasped, "A headache sir?! We're so sorry, we'll leave right away!" then scrambled out as quickly as possible. Shunsui smirked, sitting down on a chair beside his bed, "Quite a handful they can be, huh." tipping his hat sideways. Rubbing his temples, the tired captian sighed, "Yes, they keep treating me like a baby. Just because I have a sickness doesn't mean I can't _do _anything, its proposterous!" Shunsui chuckled, "Well well, did I come at the perfect time or what; you are going to have to thank me one day, hoh hoh hoh." Giving out a silent glare, his friend questioned, "Whats up your sleeve _this_ time Shunsui?" The lazy captain waved his hand in the air, "Oh, don't be so untrustworthy Jyuu-san, I have something fun planned! Don't you want to get out of here, and do something fun?" Ukitake had to comply, "Yes, its true, I really would like to enjoy my life before I have to spend the rest of it in this accursed bed. What is it you have planned?" Shunsui flicked the tip of his hat, and grinned.

Sitting beside her bed, Hoshichimei was searching for something, _anything _to wear in camoflauge until they were able to get something else. A black t-shirt, and orange capris caught her eye. She pulled them out, remembering her last trip to the human world - a vacation with her previous squad. Nanao was sitting on her bed, and raised an eyebrow, "Find something yet?" Giving her a complacent sigh, Hoshichimei looked up, "_Easy for you to say Nanao-san, _you already had a small pack of human clothes! I only have like..a few things. But yeah, I did find something," she held up the clothes, "This okay?" Nanao nodded, using a finger to push up her glasses, "Seems suitable, until we're able to find some...fancier attire." Standing up, Hoshichimei started to slip into her gigai, "Where exactly are we going, Nanao-san? Did taichou tell you already?" The fukutaichou smiled lightly, "No, he didn't tell me, but I could easily hear him talking about it in his sleep. Yes, he talks in his sleep." Nanao gave a small chuckle, and Hoshichimei couldn't help but laughing either, "He talks in his sleep? Oh thats too funny. He must fall asleep a lot in the office then, huh?" Her companion nodded, "Quite a lot, hes a handful." Pulling her shirt over her head, the third seat nodded, "Yeah, seems to be...eh, but hes okay all-in-all." Nanao stood, "You're ready, so we should be going to meet them. Kyouraku-taichou said him and Ukitake-taichou would be waiting at Yamamoto-sama's office." The two of them dashed out her room, and sprinted towards disctrict 1. "So, head captain has a gate open and ready for us to use?" Nanao nodded, "Yes, Kyouraku-taichou called it in this morning and asked for it to be ready." Hoshichimei grinned, looking foreward, "Sweet!"

* * *

Okie! I have to clear something up.

I had a reviewer that told me that the story basically...sucks. Telling me to put someone who is already a character as Shunsuis love interest, instead of the person I made up.

Okay to this person...1. If you don't like it, then why did you read 4 chapters?? Hmm? kthxbai. 2. I am to stinkin' lazy to put the format like a lot of people do here. Yeah, the people who do, are amazing, and probably have a lot of FREE time on their hands. So if you don't like the format, once again, WHY did you read 4 chapters? Ah hah. And if you see this, then you must have liked it enough to come back and read the 5th chapter!!

Now...to my loyal fan 'I3Bleach'...I. Adore. You. You're a complete sweet heart...and your responses really brighten up my day! Thank you so much, I appreciate the love. Now don't get me wrong, if you see something that should be fixed or something like, 'lol silly you are being way to corny' then tell me that...b-but yeah...all your awesome comments make me feel full of win and awesome. D


	6. Getting Ready for a Splendid Evening

* * *

Chapter 6: Getting Ready for a Splendid Evening

The clock reached a time of 3 in the afternoon, the sweltering sun consuming the whole Seireitei. Shunsui was able to get his best friend out of the strict district, and over to their old sensei's place. Ukitake sat down and bowed his head, "Good afternoon, Yamamoto-sama." While Shunsui grabbed immediantly for his sake bottle, "Yeah, g'afternoon Yamijii. Can't tell you how thankful we are,_ I am_, that you're lettin' us do this." He put a big hand on Ukitakes shoulder, "This guy_ seriously _needs to get out of his uptight division." Taichou of the 1st division, and head captain over all the Gotei 13, Yamamoto-Genryuusai Shigekuni. He was old, and wise in his age, yet still was stronger than any other member. Being the first captain and the person to develop the Gotei 13, he trained both Ukitake and Shunsui, practically being like a father to them. A small chuckle verberatted from the elder, "Shunsui, always joking around. Anyway, it was no problem, as long as you're back by sometime tomorrow. I can keep it open that long." Shunsui grinned, putting his bottle down on the small table, "Yeap, we'll make sure to be back, by 4 at the latest." Ukitake checked the clock, "Where are the girls, anyhow?" The light coming into the room was blocked, making the two friends turn. Shunsuis face lit up, "Ahh, 'bout time. Ukitake here was getting bored out of his mind without you two." He paused, "...Nice clothes by the way, quite fetching for such beautiful women." Nanao had her arms crossed, looking in a different direction. She had worn black jeans and a silver tank top, almost making Hoshichimeis outfit seem less elegant. Both Ukitake and Shunsui stood to their feet, and pointed towards the opposite wall, "The gates open, and we're ready when you are." Hoshichimei gave a thumbs up, "Raring and ready!" Nanao nodded, "Ready as ever." Shunsui slid over to Nanao, placing an arm around her shoulders, "I'll be your escort, my lovely Nanao-chan." Suddenly, and seemingly out of nowhere a small book was planted to his head. He cringed, feeling the sting, "Geeze Nanao-chan, where do you put these books?!" then they walked together through the gate. Ukitake gave a charming smile, and stuck out his arm, "And I will be your escort, if you please, Hoshichimei-san." She smiled, slipping her arm through his, "Thank you, O' kind gentlemen." and giggled, as they walked through the gate.

The human world was just as expected; busy and thriving. Both 'couples' met up after coming through the gate, in an alley behind one of the regular malls. Nanao pulled her shoulder away from the lazy taichou, and stepped closer to her friend. Hoshichimei retreived her arm, and smiled, "Its been a while since I've been here so..." she scratched her head, "I suppose you'll have to show us where everything is, taichou." He nodded, "Yep yep. We'll be heading to this...what do they call it...'mall'." They walked around the corner, and revealed a semi-large building, consisting of many different stores, with several different styles. Walking in revealed something the Seireitei didn't have; Air conditioner. They all sighed happily, feeling the cold air rather than the hot and humid weather. Nanao crossed her arms, "So what now?" she asked impatiently, still not wanting to be there. Hoshichimei skipped around the corner, pointing to one of the stores, "I think this is where we go, Nanao-san." Once again she skipped, this time over to the mall directory. Pointing to the sign, she nodded, "Yep, and down there," she directed to the south end, "Is where the guys go!" A sudden thought crossed her mind, "Err, we don't have any money..." Shunsui walked up, his hands in his pockets, "Oi, silly Hoshi-chan. I will pay for everything." Ukitake and Nanao walked up, "But how?" Hoshichimei asked. The flirty taichou poked her nose, "Despite my handsome and rugged exterior, I'm a lot older than I look. I've been to this human world an extremely large amount of times, and have my own bank here, with human money. Here," he paused, pulling out the wallet which he only carried with his gigai, "Take this. Its one of my...what do they call it...uhh, credit cards. I have another one, which me and Jyuu-san here will use at our store." Hoshichimei looked at the credit card, as her eyes turned the size of plates, "Whoaaaa...soooo cooool." she mused, before Nanao snatched it right out of her fingers. She gave a cool, steady smile, "I'll hold on to this, I heard from your previous squad that you were never good at remembering where you put things." Hoshichimei frowned, crossing her arms, "Dang that Hisagi-san."

A few minutes later, and the girls were searching through the stores variety of elegant clothing. Before letting the boys to their store, they had discussed when and where they would meet up, making sure, so they wouldn't lose track of one another. Nanao stood silently, staring at each dress carefully, then flipping through when she decided it wasn't good enough. Hoshichimei did her deciding differently, running to what seemed best, picking it up, and seeing it wasn't all it looked to be. Nearly thirty minutes passed, when both women were getting frusterated at their attempt to find something perfect for the evening. A store assistant walked up, with a kind smile, "I noticed you two earlier; both of you seem to be looking for something for a fancy dinner tonight, from what I gather. Would you like some help?" Hoshichimei gave a sigh of relief, "Would we ever!" making Nanao smile, "Yes, we definetly would like some help." The kind assitant smiled, "Good, then lets get started...may I also suggest some shoes?" The two shinigami nodded happily. Across the mall on the other side, the men had been busy searching for something suitable as well. Shunsui growled in frusteration, "This is very difficult, Jyuu-san." who was chuckling behind him. Ukitake had found his outfit nearly right away, and offered to help his friend, who declined proudfully. "I just want to find something to impress her, why is it so aggravating? I just wish I could wear my haori.." Ukitake placed a hand on his shoulder, "The offer is still up, friend." Shunsui rolled his eyes, "Fine fine, I need help, yes, I really really do." Only a matter of minutes passed, and Ukitake had found the perfect outfit for his friends needs. Shunsuis mouth gaped, "How you do that, I will never know." The 13th captain smiled, brushing a strand of his hair away from his face, "Now, about this woman you want to impress..." he paused, "Which one do you speak of?" giving him a devious grin.

Before going to their seperate stores, Shunsui instructed the women to take a cab to a certain extravagant hotel, where surprisingly, people awaited them. Stepping out of their cab, the women were greeted by two fancily dressed bag boys, who immediantly offered their assistance, noting they already knew where their room was. Nanao raised an eyebrow, looking to her friend, who also seemed amused. "This, is getting very intresting." Nanao stated calmly. Hoshichimei nodded, looking at the extravagant room before them. It was on the 9th floor, and outlooked to the city below. Before walking out, the man stated, "Oh, by the way, Mr. Kyouraku wanted you to know that his and Mr Ukitake's room is down the hall, first one on the left." then clicked the door shut. The women blinked, standing there in absolute amazement. "I didn't know taichou had such...connections." Hoshichimei nodded blankly, "Its all so...fantastic. I don't even know what to start with!" Nanao and Hoshichimei broke the silence, letting out a joyful laughter. "I suggest we get ready first!" Nanao said, more happily then the third seat had ever seen her. The two captains had already been ready for quite some time, and were waiting at the resteraunt down stairs. Ukitake smiled, "I wonder how the girls are handling it." His best friend chuckled, "Oh, I just wish I could have been there to see their faces." The thirteeth captain fixed his shirt, "I just can't wait to see their faces when the come downstairs." making Shunsui laugh even more, "I just can't wait to see how beautiful they are." The two men nodded in agreement. Shortly after their discussion, they heard the elevator a few feet away ding, meaning someone was coming down. Ukitake and Shunsui held their breath, as two beautiful women walked out of the elevator, and over to them.

* * *

Theres another chappy...I bet your extremely anxious to read the next chapter, uh huh uh huh!

As always, love to the fan(s)!


	7. You Stand Out

Chapter 7: You Stand Out

Shunsui couldn't help but keep his gaze locked on his beautiful 3rd seat. Though his fukutaichou, his beloved Nanao-chan looked amazingly extravagant, for some reason his eyes were glued to Hoshichimei. The women walked up, and bowed to their partners. Nanao gave a small smile, "You two look very handsome this evening." and Ukitake responded, "And you two look...amazing, very, very beautiful. Even moresoe then I had expected." His gaze drifted to Nanao as he said the last sentence, causing her to blush. Shunsui mentally slapped himself, and returned his gaze to the woman before him. "Ahh, Nanao-chan you look amazing! You too, Hoshichimei-chan!" He tried his best to hide the beating of his heart, "Shall we?" he said, extending his arm to Nanao, who this time, but only this time she said, took it. Ukitake bowed to Hoshichimei, and offered his arm as well, which she graciously accepted. Shunsui and Nanao were a few feet a head of them, walking towards their table as the waitor directed them. "You look extravagant tonight, Hoshichimei-san." Ukitake stated calmly. She smiled, looking ahead of her, trying to hide a small blush, "Thank you, taichou-Ukitake." He chuckled, "Please, call me Jyuushiro-san." She nodded, "Okay, Jyuushiro-san." then smiled towards the two in front of her. "They're a good couple, don't you think?" Ukitake smiled knowingly, "Hmm. Maybe." causing her to raise an eyebrow, "Thats not what your supposed to say." she paused, "You're his best friend, and he's always been in love with her, ever since she joined his division. Aren't you supposed to say that they _definetly_ look good together?" Ukitake laughed, then looked over to her and quietly spoke as they approached the table, "Maybe shes not the right one for him after all." Before she could respond, he pulled her chair out and motioned for her to sit; which she did, with a dumbstruck expression from his previous words. Nanao sat across from her captain, and next to Hoshichimei, who was across from Ukitake.

The seating was perfect; right near a window, that outlooked a beautiful japanese style garden, which was lit up by small white lights and oriental covered candles. The lighting in the resteraunt seemed dim, still, was just enough to read the menus. Several tables away from them was a dancing floor, which was occupied with several couples, who flew smoothly across the floor to beautifully orchestrated music. Shunsui smiled, "Aren't you glad you came out of the boring Seireitei, Nanao-chan?" Nanao sighed, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose, "Well," she paused, then smiled lightly, "I suppose." Hoshichimei had recomposed herself by looking at the scenary outside, and smiled, "I am very happy, thank you for the wonderful idea taichou!" she chimed. Shunsui grinned at her, keeping his desire to just stare at her magnificent beauty inside himself, "Well thank you for agreeing to come, Hoshi-chan!" Returning her gaze to Ukitake, her smile faded once again. His words still lingered in her head, 'What could he have meant by that? Grrrr...leaving me at a cliffhanger! Darn you Ukitake-taichou.' Jyuushiro broke her train of thought, "So what are you going to order, Hoshichimei-san?" She looked over at the waitor, who stood patiently beside her. She snapped out of it, quickly picking up her menu. "Erm, uhhh!..." Shunsui laughed, "She'll have the fourth meal on page two." Hoshichimei blinked, looking at him questionably, mouthing, 'what did you just order for me?' He mouthed back, 'You'll see'. A few minutes of silence went by, and the four shinigami were all feeling apparently on edge. Jyuushiro gazed over to Nanao, who seemed bored with the complacent expression on her face. A sigh escaped his lips, as he pulled out from the chair and walked over to her side. Extending his hand to her, the 13th captain smiled, "May I have this dance, miss Nanao?" Shunsui raised an eyebrow, as Nanao seemingly..blushed, and accepted it silently. At any other time, he would have snapped at a man who threw a fliratious hint at his Nanao-chan, but this time...was different. Jyuushiro Ukitake was his best friend, and would_ never _do anything to hurt him. This time, his best friend was actually _helping_ him, though it'd seem otherwise. Hoshichimei quickly observed the strange occurance, and eye'd Shunsui suspisciously, who was watching them dance. 'Isn't he upset that his _best _friend is dancing with his _girl_friend?' she asked herself mentally. Turning around she saw the seemingly 'odd' couple dancing together, and surprisingly to her...they looked beautiful. Her eyes watched every graceful movement, taking into account their elegancy and poise. Both Ukitake and Nanao were in fact, more formally mature than Shunsui and herself. Maybe there was something between the lines going on that she hadn't noticed.

Once again thoughts stormed through her mind, and pervaded her senses. Standing before her, Shunsui was smiling, "Hoshi-chan, if I may inturrupt your train of thought," he paused, waiting for her response. She blinked, almost falling out of her chair at not noticing him there before, and met his gaze, "Would you like to dance?" he asked, politely bowing and offering his hand. She froze, unconsciously asking, "Me?" A chuckle emenated from his throat, "Silly Hoshi-chan, of course you. So, will you do me the honor?" She stood, and accepted his hand, "Y-yes." While dancing, Ukitake saw his friend make the move that he had intended. Nanao looked up to him, "Are you alright, Jyuushiro-taichou?" His gaze moved back to her, and a smile played on his lips, "Yes, thank you for asking." Stepping onto the smooth tiled floor, Shunsui bowed to his partner, who bowed back gracefully. Her right hand slipped into his callused one, as her left hand lay on his shoulder, and his left hand lay on the curve of her back. A new song started, and the couple begun their dance. Shunsui had obviously done this before, as he lead the upbeat Waltz with almost perfect fashion. Hoshichimei hadn't danced often, yet was still able to keep up. Only a few feet away Jyuushiro and Nanao were doing the same; except the fact that _both_ of them were excellent dancers. A drop of sweat ran down Hoshichimeis brow, her feet making a small mistake that almost cost them the dance. Shunsui continued to lead with perfect balance, "Don't be so stiff, Hoshi-chan. Breathe; relax." She looked to his face, which was more different than she'd ever seen it. He was calm, poised, and very mature. 'This isn't the taichou I know.' she thought, 'Nor is it the taichou I heard of before I joined...Maybe this is his secret side.' Taking a deep breath, she settled her mind and let her body fill with peace. Just like that, the music suddenly jumped up a beat and the people had to go with it. A smile broke across Hoshichimeis face, as Shunsui smiled back in approval. Sensing a good break in the song, he nodded, "Ready?" She nodded, accepting one hand and spun on her foot. He lured her back in, and grinned, "Good job." Only a few more minutes of the upbeat tempo before the Waltz broke down becoming more slow, and sweet.

Jyuushiro scanned the eyes of his companion, "How are you feeling, Nanao-san?" he asked compassionately. She shrugged, before giving him one of her kinder smiles, "I'm okay, how are you, sir?" "I'm feeling just fine," then paused with a sigh, "I wish you weren't so formal, Nanao-san." She blinked, surprised at his bluntness, "Sir-- I mean...Jyuushiro-san...is that okay?" As the dance had become slower, the stance changed. The mens hands were shifted to the womans sides, while the women lay their hands on the mens shoulders. He smiled, "How are you feeling about my good friend Shunsui, Nanao-san?" Her eyes widened, this time extremely surprised at his foreward approach, "Hes a great taichou, a lazy bum but still...a great taichou." Ukitake rose an eyebrow, "Is that it?" Nanao looked down, "Should there be anything else?" She honestly didn't see why he was asking this, not that she was nervous talking about, its just...weird. She didn't have feelings for her captain anyway, so it was better to be honest. A reasuring laugh reached her ears, "No, there doesn't have to be. I was just curious if you had fallen for him yet, or if you thought it ever might happen." Nanao sighed, "No; despite how wonderful of a captain he is...a great friend...thats it. Its not that I think hes a bad person, I just don't think spending the rest of my life with him is the right choice. I've tried to hint it to him so many times but I.." Jyuushiro placed a hand on her face, gaining her attention, "Its good that you're honest." She bit her lip, "But, I also don't want to hurt my taichou." His gaze reached the other dancing couple, a few feet from them, "I think he has someone to lean on for comfort." Nanao looked over as well, seeing her taichou and friend dancing. "You're right; I didn't think about that...when we're around her, he isn't as...well..him."

--

Sorry for waiting so long! I was on this, retreat thing with my church, and my College exams are driving me CRAAAAAAAAAAAAZY.

IF YOU LOVE ME, YOU'LL REVIEW A LOT. ALL OF YAH (if theres anymore than my one, awesometacular fan out there)...BECAUSE LIFE IS PRETTY STRESSFUL RIGHT NOW.

P-plus boy trouble, orz.


	8. Commense the Newly Found Feelings

Chapter 8: Commense the newly found feelings

Shunsui smiled down on his 3rd seat, "Are you having a good time?" She smiled back, "Yes, I really am." Silence swiftly ensued in their conversation, as she avoided his eyes at all costs. He stared down at her, a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth. "Y'know," he started, breaking the silence, "I really like your dress, it makes you look even more lovely than you usually are...if thats possible." She smiled back up at him, being able to hide her blush became easier after getting to know him more, "Why thank you. I was quiet surprised that you could clean up so well yourself, taichou." Hoshichimei had worn a black sleek looking dress that tied behind her neck, and also had sleeves that started further down her arm, revealing a bit of her shoulders. The dress reached down to her ankles, and had a slit that reached to a bit above her knee, so they could see her black heels. Nanao had worn a black dress as well, it was spagetti strapped and reached to her knees, letting her legs be shown very well. The guys decided against the classical 'suit and tie' look, and went for a classy collared button-up long sleeve shirts. Shunsui was wearing a dark blue one, while Jyuushiro wore grey. Shunsui pulled her in a bit closer, scanning her eyes for any sign of disaproval. "I just wish I could have worn my haori," he commented, giving her a fake pout. She giggled, "You and that silly thing, how a man such as you could get away with wearing a pink haori...its crazy." He raised an eyebrow and grinned, "So you think it looks good with me, neh?" She rolled her eyes and patted him on the shoulder, "Oh shush." Tugging her a bit closer he leaned his face near her ear, his arm now wrapped around to her back, "I think you'd look good with me as well, Hoshichimei." Her pounding heartbeat absorbed her whole mind, until she felt her body almost go completely numb in shock, 'Bu-but...he...Nanao...they...what?!' His embrace pulled her into a hug as they danced, and he gently pushed her head against his chest. Anyone in the room could tell this woman was in shock, for her eyes were two sizes larger than normal. The song ended, and she pulled herself away from him, "I...I have to...use the bathroom." darting away as quickly as possible.

Nanao and Ukitake walked up as soon as the song was done, "Where did Hoshichimei-san go?" his friend asked. Shunsui was still looking in the direction she had gone, and pointed with his face, "She went to the restroom." Nanao looked at her captain, who seemed lost in thought, "I think...I'll go to." then headed towards it. Ukitake rose an eyebrow, "What happened?" Shunsui sighed, revealing the distress in his mind. A caring hand was placed on his shoulder, "Don't worry, everything will work out..in due time. Anyway, I need to talk to you about Nanao." Shunsui turned to his friend, "What is it?" Meanwhile, Nanao had arrived at the bathroom, and walked in. She saw something that worried her, "Hoshichimei, are you alright?" Her friend was leaning over the sink, staring at herself intently in the mirror. No response. She walked closer, and placed a hand on her back, "Is something wrong?" Hoshichimei just shook her head. Nanao bit her lip, "Did...taichou say something wrong?" Hoshichimei nearly jumped, "No, no no no...thats not it...no..." her face fading back into despair. Nanao did something unbenounced to herself, and wrapped her arms around her friend, "What did he say then, you can tell me."

Shunsui scratched his chin, "Huh. So there really was no feelings after all? She never felt anything?" Ukitake nodded, "From what I gather, there wasn't. Are you feeling...over Nanao? Completely?" The very distressed captain sighed, "I believe so...and before you say it, because Jyuu-san, I know you will...I'm not just replacing Nanao-chan with Hoshi-chan...theres differences between them that make me...really...just..." he groaned, frusterated, "I just really like my 3rd seat. I've known my fukutaichou for centuries, but I barely know my 3rd seat and theres this sense of...well, knowing! Its so hard to describe Jyuu-san..." Shunsui burried his face in both hands and sighed in desperation. "I just don't know if Hoshi-chan likes me back...she acted so bizarrely." Ukitake smiled, "Well, she knows how you've felt about Nanao-san for so long, it probably shocked her to hear you say that. Thats all it is, I'm sure. You're a good guy Shun, shes a great gal. And actually, you looked pretty nicely together." Shunsui chuckled, bringing his face back up, "Several months ago I wouldn't have said this..." he paused, "But you and Nanao-chan actually looked good together, as well." Ukitake avoided his gaze, trying to disclose the heat rising to his face. "Proposterous. Nanao-san doesn't think of me that way, it couldn't happen. Plus, she was your ...now...ex-love. That'd be horrible of me to do to you." Shunsui sighed, "Its not like me and her were ever together, its fine. If she feels the same as you do, which for some odd reason I'd never been able to see till now...I say you should go after her. Hoh hoh, Nanao-chan and my best friend." A child like grin crossed Shunsuis face as he watched his friend light up in embaressment.

After a short talk in the bathroom, both women walked out and ressumed their regular seats. Hoshichimei and Nanao had decided before that they would act as normal as possible, as did Ukitake and Shunsui. A large smile reached the lazy captains face, "Ahh, dinner." The girls heads turned as a waitor came, carrying an overly sized platter holding all their meals. Hoshichimei giggled, "Oi, I wonder what I got." Each plate was set in front of their devourers, each person looking down to their meal. Ukitake smiled, "Yum, mine looks great." Nanao nodded, "Mine does too." Shunsui looked at his, "Ahh, I love this dish, does yours look okay, Hoshi-chan?" She stared in amazement at her plate, "Ohhh, it looks wonderful." Her 'surprise' meal was something simple, yet elegant in its simplicity. Everyone seemed to enjoy their meals, but Hoshichimei must have enjoyed hers the most. Putting her chop sticks down, she saw that Nanao and Shunsui were still eating. 'How did he know? How did he know..' she thought, remembering her dinner. It was white rice, covered with chunks of deliscious chicken, veggetables, and doused in a house special honey sesame sauce, 'How did he know honey was my favorite?!' Ukitake smiled, 'I already know that face; shes thinking again.' The two other 8th division members finished their meal and smiled, "That was quite exquisite, I must say." Nanao said with a rare grin. Hoshichimei could tell that her captain was about to talk to her again, and not being able to stand it she stood, "Ummm..." everyone stared, waiting for an answer to her suddency, "I'm gonna go get a drink." She walked off towards the small uncrowded bar in the corner, and they all blinked. Jyuushiro looked over to his friend, giving him a small nod. Shunsui stood, "Yeeeap, I think I might get me a drink too." Ukitake stood as well, "Would you like to go look at the gardens Nanao-san?" She smiled happily, "Sure, great idea."

Sitting on one of the swivling stools, Hoshichimei propped her head with her hand, leaning against the table. A small glass was brought to her, and she smiled, "Thanks." sipping it lightly. Sitting down beside her, Shunsui ordered a large glass and smiled at her. She lightly smiled back, and averted his eyes. He silently drank his sake, waiting for a right moment to slip words in. "So, how long have you known Nanao-san?" she suddenly blurted out. He blinked, scratching his chin in thought, "Hoh...'bout...400 years I think, why you ask?" She shrugged, "Just wondering." The bartender filled her cup, then resumed with his cleaning. Shunsui sighed, "Hoshi-chan...about earlie-" she cut him off, giving a fake smile, "Ahh, don't worry about it. I know things are said in the moment that aren't really ment, its all good. Right taichou?" A sting of pain zapped through him, yet he returned with a small smile, "Yeah, right...Hoshi-chan..." He looked down to his cup, then slammed down the rest of the liquid.

--

The chapters are kinda...longer now, huh? lol Yeah, that was accidental. But uh, I'm sure you APPRECIATE them being longer, instead of...shorter, right?

Shunsui has insinuated his feelings in a sort of blunt, yet not blunt way! Hoshichimei is confused, what to do what to do!!

Chapter 9, coming soon. ;D


	9. The Moments Gone

Chapter 9: The Moments Gone

The evening was soon over; they returned to their rooms and went to sleep. Or it should be said that Hoshichimei did her best to sleep, having such a heavy heart. She sighed, remembering how her taichou looked when she said what she did to him at the bar. His face was a mixture of sadness, pain, and confusion, yet she could tell he was trying to be respectful in his responses. It was okay though, right? Its not like she had any choice! He put her on the spot, and hes such a playboy anyway, so its not like he really ment that...or did he? Gritting her teeth while she groaned in desperation, she mumbled into her pillow, "Why must things be so hard! I can't give my heart away again!" From the other side of the room, Nanao heard her friend, and sighed, "Are you okay? You haven't told me what happened at the bar, yet." Looking up from her beaten up pillow, Hoshichimei replied, "I just told him that what he said probably meant nothing, and told him I assumed it was just in the moment. Thats all." Nanao's eyes widened, as she sat up, "Ohhh, Hoshichimei...how did he respond?" She blinked, sitting up also, "He just...said...'yeah, right'." Nanao shook her head, "He's devastated." Not understanding, Hoshichimei asked, "What?! What do you mean?" Knowing fully well what was going on, Nanao got up and sat beside Hoshichimei on her bed, "He's like this. When hes turned down, pushed away, he acts like everythings fine but really...its not. He's heart broken." The confused woman knitted her brow, "That makes no sense! You turned him down a million times!" Nanao nodded, "Yes, I did, and for the first ten years of it he was depressed. Eventually, he got used to it, and acted goofy. You have to tell me now, Hoschimei Mitsubachi...do you have feelings for our Taichou?"

A few days went by, everyone had made it home safely, and were back to attending their regular duties. Hoshichimei was trying her best to stay calm, avoiding her captain at all costs. It seemed he wasn't trying to chase her down as much either, everyone else noticing his calm and quiet demeanor. Nanao had informed the squad that taichou Kyorakou was not feeling well, and would be in his room for a few days. Still she knew, nothing would be right until matters of the heart were fixed. She remembered the talk with Hoshichimei on their night in the human world, and how her friend was at odds with herself, not knowing what to do. Nanao sighed from the memory, "I hope she finds the right answer soon..." Walking around the corner, she accidentally bumped into someone. "Oh, I apologize." then blinked, "Fukutaichou Shuuhei, what are you doing here?" He smiled lightly, "I was looking for Hoshichimei, is she around?" Nanao thought, "Hmm, I believe shes working with our 6th seat, training." He nodded, "Thanks." then walked off. Nanao raised an eyebrow, 'Hmm, haven't seen HIM for a while...' then continued on her way back to the office.

A loud sound of banging and clangs came from the courtyard of the 8th division, as Hoshichimei and Airi practiced with their zanpakto's. Both covered in sweat, from practicing for several hours, both feeling weary and ready for it to end. Still, neither of them would show it for fear of losing to the other. Airi grinned, "You tired, hmm?" Hoshichimei smirked, "No way, I could last a lot longer!" Raising her sword high for another blow, she stopped, as someone walked up. "Hisagi...Hisagi-san!" She dropped her sword and ran, throwing herself at her friend. They hugged, and smiled, "How are you? Its been so long, Hisagi!" she said happily. He let her down and smiled back, "It has been. Both of us have been so busy...I'm doing pretty good...how are you? I sure have missed seeing you around for these last three months." Airi walked up beside Hoshichimei, as she suddenly remembered his presence, "Oh, I'm sorry! Airi-san, this is my best best friend Hisagi-san, Hisagi-san, this is my training partner Airi-san!" Both men nodded, "Nice to meet you fukutaichou Shuuhei, Hoshichimei has told me a lot about you." Hisagi smiled, "Oh really?" then nudged her. She batted his arm, "Shut up, we _are_ best friends!" then turned to Airi, "Hey, how 'bout we say you won this round. I'm gonna go hang out with Hisagi for a bit, seems how I haven't seen him in a while, okay?" Airi smiled, "Yeah, thats good. See you later." Then began to walk off. A few yards later, he stopped and looked back at them. Hoshichimei looked so happy, as did the fukutaichou of Squad 9. Airi frowned, "This doesn't look good. Better keep an eye out." Apparently Airi knew of his taichous feelings for Hoshichimei, and couldn't bear to see her breaking his heart. He walked away, preparing himself for whatever lay ahead.

Several hours later, Hoshichimei had taken a shower and met up again with her best friend down by the streams outside of the Seireitei. She smiled, "Heya." walking up beside him. He grinned, "Oh, you're wearing the kimono." She nodded, "Yeap, figured I would, to be comfy." He trailed a hand down the sleeve, "It sure looks nice on you." She blinked, then laughed, "Well you did pick it out, I'd hope you think so!" He sighed then smiled, "Yeah, thats true." The two friends talked for a bit, sitting by the water, throwing rocks, and just reminiscing on their good times. Hoshichimei giggled, "Ahh, you remember that one time when the guys thought we were together, and they insisted so much that you eventually tied them up together in the dirty clothes room? That was sooo funny!" They laughed, "It was, and bad for them." He agreed. The sun had left a few hours before, and it was getting about time for the divisions lock down. Hoshichimei stretched and stood, "Well, I should probably get going. Its almost ten, bed time." Hisagi stood as well, and nodded, "Okay." looking to the ground. Hoshichimei noticed...something was different about him, "You okay, Hisa-chan?" He scratched his head, and sighed, "No, not really..." She took a step closer, placing a hand on his, "Whats wrong?" He took her hand and squeezed it lovingly, "You are." She cocked her head to the side, as he looked at her with gleaming eyes and a small smile, "I've missed having you around so much, its made me realize that...I can't stand not having you. I want...I want to be with you." Her eyes widened, "Hisagi-san, you don't mean it.." He nodded, squeezing her hand a bit tighter, "I do, I do mean it! I love you Hoshichimei, I really do. I always have! Its just that I didn't know it till recently." She looked down, "We tried to be together once, remember? It didn't work out...we do so well as friends." He lifted her chin, "We were younger, more niave. I'm older, and I know what I want. I want to spend my life with you by my side." Her eyes searched his, as a small tear ran down her face, "Hisagi.." He stared intently at her face, then slowly moved closer, and kissed her gently.

Just around the corner, Airi had seen the whole thing. He gritted his teeth, 'No Hoshichimei-san! You can't be with him! Our taichou loves you! This _boy_ didn't show his feelings till now, its too late for him!' he thought. Looking forward, he saw her pull away, "No," she paused, "Its...too late for that." Hisagi questioned, "What do you mean?" She pulled her arm to her chest, evading his eyes, "I...love someone." His heart quaked, "..W-...who?" She shook her head, "I shouldn't say right now...Hisagi, please, lets be friends like we have for so long! I don't want to lose your friendship, above all!" Hisagi walked closer to her, pulling her into an embrace, almost forcefully. He spoke into her ear, "Hoshichimei, I've known you longer than most anybody...I know I want you, and I know you'd want to be with me...I know you love me back..." She shook, starting to cry, "I do love you Hisagi-san, just...not like that!" Pulling herself completely from him, she took off, running towards her division. Hisagi was just about to run after her, when Airi stepped out from his hiding place. "Evening, fukutaichou." he said nonchelontely. Hisagi furrowed his brows, "What did you see?" Airi shrugged, "Everything." Hisagi pulled out his zanpakto, "Why did you follow us?! Are you the man shes in love with?!" Airi sighed and shook his head, "'Fraid not. I think you should leave her alone though, your no chance for her true love." Hisagi growled, "Who is it!!" Airi began to walk away, "Shunsui Taichou. He's so in love with her, and she is with him. He's much stronger than you, really, you should just leave it be." then walked off, leaving a very angry Hisagi.

--

Oh geeze. DIDN'T see that one comin', didja? NO, I DIDN'T THINK SO. (and if you did, than shuddap before I bring out my rubber mallet! Grrr )

Okay so its a LITTLE easy to see what happened here, but, whatever. Shh. xD But, I bet Shunsui won't be so upset once he discovers Hoshi-chan's feelings!!!!!!!!!! Or will he?

Muahhahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. What Could Possibly be Next?

Chapter 10: What Could Possibly Be Next?

She ran. She ran _fast_. Her heart was racing beyond belief, to the point of bursting. 'How could he?!' Hoshichimei thought, 'He's my best friend! Why now?!'. Tears trailed down her flushed cheeks, glistening by the moons light. She continued to run, until she reached her destination; headquarters. Looking out to the training field, she began walking across it, when suddenly everything went black. A few minutes later, someone walked up, and noticing her body laying there, picked her up and walked off. It seemed like an eternity before she woke up, and when it happened, she had no idea where she was. Hoshichimei lifted herself slowly, trying to adjust her eyes to the dim lighting. Looking down she noticed a soft quilt laying over her, and beside her a cup of water on an elegant looking little it was for her she took it and drank quickly. Sliding the shaded door open, Shunsui stepped in and smiled. She blinked, "T-taichou!" then froze, "...Am...am I in..." His soft chuckle verberated through her body, "Don't worry about it Hoshi-chan. I found you passed out in the field, and figured you needed rest." Her fingers curled around the glass cup, "Th-thank you sir..." as she tried escaping his overwhelming gaze. Sitting down on the floor beside her, Shunsui pulled out a bottle of sake and took a slug, then asked, "Might I ask what caused you to pass out?" Hoshichimei bit her lip, 'He's so gentle...he's being so kind, and sweet to me...', then answered in a careful way, "Well...I was just...upset, I suppose." Shunsui's kind smile egged her on, "And...the stress from what I had went through, caused me to collapse. It's happened before." He raised an eyebrow, "Has it? I suppose we'll need to keep better watch over you. Now, what caused you to become upset?" She looked down, "Just...a friend." The lazy captain leaned against a cushion, and furrowed his brow, "Doesn't seem like a good friend, to make you so upset." Hoshichimei looked up to his face; the candle light was illuminating it, making him look overwhelmingly handsome. Her eyes directed to his, as her lip began to quiver, "N-no..taichou, he is my best friend...I'm sure he..he didn't mean what h-he said..."

A solemn tear escaped, begining to run down her face. Before she could get it herself, one of Shunsui's large hands was gently wiping it away. Her eyes widened a bit at his swift action, and especially at his closeness. "T-Taichou..." He gazed into her eyes with compassion, "It is Hisagi Shuuhei, from your old division, no?" She nodded slowly, still looking directly at him. He sighed, and pulled back, "I knew it, I knew he did." She raised an eyebrow, "You knew what, taichou?" Shunsui fiddled with his sake bottle, "I knew since the beginning, that kid is in love with yah." Her eyes widened, "You did?...But, how?" He shrugged, "It's pretty obvious, the way he looked at you. I think he's always loved you, no? So why is it that you're upset about it, why won't you be with him? Have you not known him nearly your whole life?" Hoshichimei felt like she had been punched in the stomache; the man she was in love with, was practically telling her to go for someone else! She stuttered, "Y-you...think that I_...should _be with him, taichou?" studying his eyes. They both gazed at eachother for several moments, before he broke the silence, "I think...you should do what makes you happy, Hoshi-chan." She looked away once again, "I want to do what makes me happy, I think what I want is the right choice...but how can I know for sure.." Shunsui shrugged, "I don't know that, and I don't think you ever will. You just need to take that chance, whatever happens...happens."

A large sigh came from Shunsui, as he got up from the ground and stretched, "Well, I should probably get to bed. Its pretty late." Hoshichimei shook her head, attempting to get up, "No, sir this is your bed! Where will you stay?" He chuckled, "I can sleep pretty much anywhere, I'll be fine. You just rest, and I'll make sure Nanao-chan doesn't give you any hard work in the morning. Alright then, good night Hoshi-" A small sob inturrupted him, he looked to her, "...Whats wrong?" Her hands were covering her face, as tears slipped out. He waited for an answer, then stepped closer, "Hoshi-chan...what is it?" his face plastered with worry. She muttered from her hands, "S-stay with me Taichou! Please!" His eyebrows rose in surprise, "Hoshi-chan, what do you mean?" She ubruptly looked up at him, reaching out and taking a handful of his haori, "I love you taichou!" Tears continued to stream down her face, as she looked up to his, awaiting an answer. His mouth gaped open, "You do? You love _me?" _She nodded, rubbing her tired eyes, "I do...I f-feel so horrible, how I treated you back at the human world! I was s-so worried...I d-didn't want to fall in love with someone who would hurt me again..." Shunsui sat beside her, taking a hold of her hand, "Who has hurt you before?" She cried out, "Hisagi-san!" his eyes widened, "I thought..." She shook her head, "Yeah, we are best friends. There was a time w-when we tried being together, b-but...I fell in love with him, and h-he wasn't in love with me all the way. I found out that, he...was actually in a serious relationship with one of my previous best f-friends..." Shunsui used his other hand to gently rub her back, "I'm so sorry to hear that..." She nodded, "Yeah...and thats w-why I was so upset that he tried to be with me again! T-trying to be with me, after that...I-I could never.." she paused, "Plus...I don't love him like that..." then looked to his face, "I love you..." Shunsui dropped all his previous expressions, and smiled sweetly, cupping her face with one hand, "I love you too, sweet Hoshi-chan..."

Both of them continued to stare and smile at eachother. Shunsui chuckled again, "Mmmmmm...so long I've wanted to tell you straight out how I felt..." She replied with a giggle, "Oh?" He nodded, "Ever since you stepped into my division, I knew there was...something about you. I just didn't realize that I would end up so desperately in love with you." Her heart pounded, "Taichou..." He shook his head, "No, call me Shunsui." She could feel the heat rising to her face, "...Shunsui..." He embraced her, "You sound so beautiful when you say it..." She replied with a tight hug, "I love you, Shunsui-sama..." His throat vibrated with a happy response, "I feel like I could just hold you like this forever, Hoshi-chan.." A small yawn escaped her lips, and he chuckled, "But I suppose I can't, you need sleep." He began pulling away from her. She grasped onto his haori, looking straight into his eyes, "Stay." He paused, "...You sure?" She nodded, "Yeah." then layed down on one of the pillows. He layed down beside her, wrapping a large arm around her waist, then kissed the back of her neck, "Good night, sweet Hoshi-chan." A smile lit her face, "Good night, Shunsui-sama.."

The next morning was slow to come, which was a good thing to Hoshichimei. She woke to no one in the room, and wondered, 'Was it all a dream?' Getting out of bed, she gasped, covering her mouth with one hand, "It wasn't a dream! I actually told him how I ...feel.." she mumbled. A sudden realization came to her, "And I, s-slept in his bed! And he...he..." her face lit up with embaressment, 'He held me all night..' Grabbing her shoes, which were neatly placed by the door, she slipped out of his room, looking for any way to get by unnoticed to her room. Thankfully not many were up that morning, and she was able to get to her room. Leaning against the door she sighed heavily, thinking about the previous evening. All the worries of Hisagi were gone, she could only think of her beloved 'Shunsui', and seeing him again. She smiled to herself while getting dressed, 'He loves me, he actually...loves me!' Only a few minutes later, she stepped out of her room, dressed and ready for the day. She seemed to glow with happiness, and people really noticed. Hoshichimei said hi to most everyone she passed, grinning happily and hugging all her friends. Skipping to the food court, she noticed her training buddy. "Airi-san! Hey!" she shouted, then ran up to him, "How are yah this fine morning?" Airi blinked, 'How can she possibly be this happy after what happened last night?!' but smiled anyway, "I'm good, how are you?" She grinned, "Super duper!" then grabbed her plate, walking with him to a table. He laughed, "Why are you so happy?" She held a finger to her mouth, and winked, "Its a secret." He nodded, "Ohhh, I see. Nevermind then, just glad to see you happy." After they ate, Hoshichimei decided to go see her friend Nanao. She wasn't sure if she would tell her the news yet, so she decided to keep it quiet. Stepping in the office, she saw Nanao sitting next to a pile of paperwork. Hoshichimei raised an eyebrow, usually Nanao has that stack done by early morning! Now she was just sitting there, staring at it. Hoshichimei walked up, "Hey Nanao-san, you okay?" Nanao nodded, then slowly looked up to her, with a blank expression, "Jyuushiro taichou...he...he..." she paused, "...He proposed to me."

Hoshichimei nearly screamed, and jumped up and down, "Yay for Nanao-san! Yay yay yay! I'm so happy for you!" Nanao wasn't jumping up and down, she just sat there, lightly smiling. Hoshichimei stopped, "Aren't you happy?! After you told me before how you feel about him, shouldn't you be happy?!" Nanao nodded, a smirk rising to her lips, "I'm really happy, and I did say yes...I'm just...worried for the 8th division..." Hoshichimei cocked her head to the side, "Why?" Nanao sighed, "Because if I do marry him, I'll become _his_ fukutaichou, and have to leave this division." Her friends eyes widened, as she sat beside her, "Whoa...I didn't think about that..." Nanao nodded, "Yeah, and I just don't know how this would go...I mean..." she looked up to Hoshichimei, "You would become the fukutaichou. And ...you are a very hard worker, I have no doubts but...its a lot of work." Hoshichimei stood up, her expression firm, "I can preform those duties! And even if I'm having a hard time, I have many friends here who are higher ranked and willing to help me!" Nanao was surprised at her boldness, "This would be...okay with you, Hoshichimei-san?" She nodded, "I want you to be happy, Nanao-san! And Taichou Ukitake will make you happy!" Nanao smiled, "Thank you...Hoshichimei...san..." then hugged her. Hoshichimei grinned, returning the hug, "No problem"

--

I know I know...I didn't upload in a while. I'm sorry!!!!!!!!! I've got tests and all that fun stuff going on in College...I'm workin' on my music, and my Manga, and ugh. Just...too much is going on. Please forgive me?

=]

Long chapter though, annnddd its a pretty freakin awesome and fluffy chapter don't you think?! Yeeeah babbyyyy.

Reviews are love!


	11. And then there was two

Chapter 11: And Then There Was Two..

Nanao and Hoshichimei spent their whole day off work, running around the Seireitei, trying to find a way to celebrate. After a long search, the only thing they could find was a ramen hut. Hoshichimei sighed, looking down to her steaming bowl of ramen, "I wish we could have found a better way to celebrate, this is such a big deal!" Nanao slurped a noodle, then shook her head, "No no, this is just fine. I get to have ramen with my best friend." Hoshichimei's eyes widened, "I'm your ...best friend, Nanao-san...?" Nanao smiled, "Yes, of course." Hoshichimei giggled and took a mouth full of noodles, "That makes me so happy." she said while trying to swallow the bite. A hand suddenly appeared on her shoulder, making her nearly choke on the ramen in surprise. She looked behind her, "Shun-...uhh, Taichou! What are you doing here?". Her face turned bright red as he smiled knowingly at her, "Oh, I heard from my best friend about his engagement.." he looked to Nanao, "I can't believe our little Nanao-chan is all grown up and getting married!" Nanao furrowed her brow, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose, "Excuse me taichou, but I've been grown up for quite some time....but, thank you anyway." then smiled.

The three friends shared a while of conversation, until Nanao stood and pushed her chair in. "Alright, I had a great day Hoshichimei-san. We'll have to do this again." Hoshichimei grinned, standing up to hug her friend, "Yes! You go find Jyuushiro-san and give him a big hug for me, hehe." Nanao chuckled, "See you two later." then walked towards the 12th division. Hoshichimei sighed happily, sitting back on her stool. "Its so sweet.." she mumbled, thinking of her friends engagement. Shunsui suddenly wrapped his arms around her from behind, causing her to jump in surprise, "T-taichou!!" as her face turned red. He snuggled his face into her hair, "I've missed you...all day, Hoshi-chan." She smiled, feeling her heart drum wildly in her chest, "Shunsui...". He hummed in approval, squeezing her tighter. She blushed more, "Sh-shunsui-sama...maybe we should go for a walk? I d-don't know that anyone knows about us yet..." Shunsui let go of her, letting her turn to face him, "You are absolutely correct. I'll have to climb a mountain and tell everyone!" She giggled, "No no no, thats not what I meant!" He grabbed her hand, "I know, I just thought my idea was fun.", smiling mischeviously. Hoshichimei rolled her eyes, then sighed, "So..." she paused, looking to his eyes, "Do you want to tell people? Should we wait?" Shunsui bit his lip in thought, "I think I'll let you decide that, hmm?" She nodded, "Oh..alright, thats good." He pulled her in suddenly, "Until then, we can make all the arrangements." She cocked her head to the side, "Arrangements...?" He kissed the tip of her nose, "For our wedding, silly." Her face lit up, "O-oh yeah...I forgot about that." causing him to laugh, "You look so beautiful when you're embaressed."

Later that evening, after a long walk and loving hug, Shunsui said good night to his beloved, and let her off to her courters. Walking around the courtyard, he couldn't help but notice every small and beautiful thing around him. He saw the night blooming jasmines, and thought of what they would look like in her hair, he saw the vibrant full moon, and wondered how beautiful her skin would look under its glow. Amidts his thoughts, he failed to notice the shinigami walking behind him. "Taichou Kyouraku." He blinked, then turned around, "Oh," noticing who it was, he managed a fake and piteous smile, "Fukutaichou Shuuhei, your up awefully late. If you're here to see Hoshi-chan, shes already in bed." The purple haired fukutaichou shook his head, "No, sir, I was looking for you." Shunsui folded his arms, "Oh? Why's that?" taking into account the boy's sharp attitude, and stiff posture. Hisagi knitted his brow, "I don't like you being so close with my friend, sir. I know how you are, I've seen how you treat women." The lazy captain sighed, "I wonder," he paused, "If you're saying this because you care about her wellfare, or if you're just jealous, fukutaichou." Shuuhei gritted his teeth, "I am not jealous! I just know how you play with womens hearts...and use them!" Shunsui saw the boys hand reach towards his side, where his zanpakto layed, "You're getting a little hot-headed don't you think, boy? I haven't done anything rude or innapropriate." Hisagi stood in defense, "Not yet anyway." causing shunsui to laugh, "Oh, yare yare...you worry too much. Its none of your business anyway." Hisagi finally drew his sword, "She is my business; shes like family to me!" Shunsui raised a hand up, "If she's so much of 'family' to you, then why did you hurt her that time before?" Hisagi's eyes widened, "She told...you...-- It doesn't matter! That was an accident! I know she forgives me!" He nodded, "She does forgive you, which is why it hurt her so much that you tried to be with her again. She got over you, and tredging those feelings back up will hurt her worse than before." Hisagi loosened the grip on his sword, looking towards the ground before him, "I...don't care...I want her...I want her back." Shunsui sighed once again, "Come back when you have self confidence that you could win her back, rather than trying to kill me while she sleeps." He nodded towards him, then walked off to his room. Shuuhei gritted his teeth, cursing under his breath at the strong willed captain.

A few days went by, and it seemed that there was no word from the disgruntled Hisagi Shuuhei. Shunsui and Hoshichimei had spent hours upon hours finding ways to be with eachother in secret; taking walks in the garden, having drinks at the ramen hut, or simply gazing to the stars. Meanwhile, Nanao had been arranging all her files to be sent to the 13th division. Jyuushiro hadn't come over much, but was resting in his bed due to an overwhelmingly high fever. It was okay though, because he had Nanao constantly coming over to check on him. Just like usual, she had things up and running in the 8th division, while also becoming the fukutaichou of the 13th. Lazily, Hoshichimei layed her leg across the wooden table, "I wish I could be as skilled as Nanao-san...". A small chuckled eminated from Shunsui, who was grabbing a bottle of sake from his cabinet, "Dear Hoshi-chan, she may be skilled at all those fancy things...but you are skilled at putting up with me." She looked up to him with a smile, "Yeah, I guess thats true.", accepting a cup from him. Crossing his legs as he sat down, Shunsui prodded, "So...its been almost a week now..and you haven't told me...where you want us to get married.", grinning childishly. She blushed, remembering how she had been trying to forget about the plans in general, "Shunsui-sama...I just...don't know yet, I suppose.." trying to avoid his gaze. He nodded, "I see I see...you still afraid of letting 'us' get out?" She ran a slender finger down her cup, "I guess I am...". He prodded further, "Is it because of Shuuhei?", making her nearly spill the sake. "No! I Mean...I don't...think so, I mean...I don't know...". He chuckled, "Silly Hoshi-chan, you don't need to be so flustered; though you look adorable that way, theres no reason to be." Outside of the room, the wind was picking up as the clouds rolled in. A storm was starting to invade the sky, as a distant thunder cloud became more and more obvious. Shunsui stood to close the window, trying to keep out any rain that would stain his curtains. "I do want to marry you, Shunsui-sama...", Hoshichimei began, "I'm just afraid of what Hisagi will do, when he finds out about us." The lazy captain scratched at his beard, "Well, I think he already knows. He..uhh, came to me last week, angry. He told me to stay away from you." She sighed, "I guess that means he does know, huh...". The winds became more violent, picking up at amazing speeds, as rain came down like metal pelets, "You shouldn't worry about that though, Hoshi-chan, I am strong enough to defend us both. Sure, I may be a lazy bum who wants nothing more than to sleep the day away, but I was trained under Yamijii! Always remember that."


	12. One Actor too Many

Chapter 12: One Actor Too Many

Over in the 9th division, Hisagi stood, gazing out to the black sky. Rain drenched his body, washing away the mud on his shoes. His muscles tensed as he thought about the previous conversation he had with his captain. _"Its just not fair, Taichou! She was with us for so long, then she goes over there, and gets swooned by that...stupid, lazy, idiot!" Hisagi slammed his fist down on the table. "You need to be careful of your anger, Shuuhei." Tousen corrected, "Its not befitting you. Anyway, you shouldn't be considering Kyouraku taichou as a nuisance, just because he has fallen in love with your friend. You should feel happy for her, that she found her other half." Hisagi gritted his teeth, "But I'm supposed to be her other half." A sigh escaped his captains lips, "Dear Shuuhei, you are like a son to me, as Hoshichimei-san is like a daughter. I love you two both, and wish no harm on either of you. I do know, however, that you and Hoshichimei-san have tried to be together once and it didn't work out. This doesn't seem like one of your best decisions. You should never challenge a captain." Hisagi took up his things and bowed, "...Have a good day...sir.", then left, without another word._

Hoshichimei nuzzled against Shunsui after he sat down, "Its so cool that the head captain trained you and Jyuushiro-taichou! What an honor! I can't even imagine how strong you two must be. Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever seen you fight!" He laughed, pulling her closer with one of his strong arms, "Lets hope you don't have to ever see me in too serious of a battle; fighting can be such a bother. I like to avoid it at all costs...seeing as how I prefer love above all." She giggled, playing with the material on his haori. "You're so cute, Hoshi-chan." he said bluntly, lifting one of her hands, then placing a kiss on it. She giggled again, "I try, I try." His arm wrapped around her a little tighter, as he placed his sake down and wrapped another arm around her, "Not just cute, but beautiful as well." She stared up into his eyes, grinning, "Oh, yeah?" He nodded, kissing the tip of her nose, "Not even just beautiful...but absolutely, positively...gorgeous." She giggled,feeling the heat rise to her face, "Silly Shunsui-sama." He stared intently into her eyes, as both their expressions started to become more serious. His face dipped closer to hers, as their foreheads met, "I love you...Hoshichimei.". She smiled lightly, "I love you...too..". Shunsui pushed his face to hers, sharing with her their first kiss. It was gentle, moreso than Shunsui had ever thought to give a girl he was so stricken over. Normally he would ravish a woman when he had the chance, but in this case, he had the patience to take it slower than he ever had before. Her cheeks were still warm as their faces parted. Afterwards, the initial shock came in, "O-oh...its getting...late.." she began, starting to pick up her things, "I...should probably be..uh, getting into my room! Yeah...", she stood, gathering her zanpakto and sandals, when suddenly two arms wrapped around her waist, causing her to drop her belongings. Shunsui nuzzled into her hair, "No you don't, your not leaving." She stuttered, "Sh-shunsui-sama..". His throat vibrated against her shoulder, "I want you to stay with me, I want you to never leave me..." She gulped, "I won't ever leave you! I'm with you, am I not? I just figured I'd go to bed..." He shook his head, "No, I want you _here _with me, always, _with _me." Hoshichimei could feel her heart beating out of her chest, and knew he could tell also, "B-but...I couldn't stay here...I mean...I wanted to wait for that.." He sighed, squeezing her tighter, "Silly, I don't mean to stay for anything like that. I'm sorry you thought thats what I meant...no, I just want you to stay here. I'll even sleep on the couch if I have to, but.." he paused, still pressed against the back of her neck, "I want to be able to wake up, and see you. I want to be able to see you still sleeping, as the morning sun makes your hair shine, and warms your delicate face. I want you to be the first thing in my morning, and the last thing of my evenings. Sweet Hoshichimei...I want you to be with me forever." Her eyes were widened, shocked that this man loved her so. She managed to turn completely around, facing him. Looking into his eyes, as she placed a loving hand on his face, "How...could I possibly say no...to that?" He smiled, "Good."

Just like he said he would, Shunsui slept on his couch which was only a few feet away from Hoshichimei, who slept on his bed. It didn't take long for them to fall asleep, looking at eachother from across the room with sweet smiles on their faces. Just as the morning sun began to creep its way into his room, Shunsui began to stir on the now ruffled up couch. Opening his eyes slowly, they immediantly were drawn to his bed. He blinked, "Where...is she?" noticing that Hoshichimei wasn't asleep still, and his bed was made perfectly. He began to push himself up, "Hoshi-chan? Are you in here?" Just then, Hoshichimei walked around the corner from his small kitchen, holding a platter with cups on it. "Good morning sunshine," she mused, "Did you sleep well?" He reached one hand out to her, "You were supposed to sleep in Hoshi-chan, so I could gaze on your radiant sleeping figure!" She sat beside him on the couch, "Well...I figured I need practice my 'wife skills' if we are to get married." then smiled knowingly at him. His face immediantly lit up, "You have decided to tell people now?" She nodded, giggling, "After last night...what you said to me...I just knew...this was right." Shunsui couldn't contain himself, he reached his arms around her and squeezed tight, "I'm so happy to hear that!" She squeezed him back with one arm, careful not to spill the drinks.

After their breakfast, and a small walk in the garden, Shunsui and Hoshichimei made their way to the courtyard, where they had asked everyone from the team to meet. Upon arrival, a few of the shinigami were getting restless, wondering what the sudden meeting was for. Shunsui walked up to them, "Hey, how are you all doing this fine morning?" A few of them smiled, while others pushed past his question, ready to leave. He sighed to them, "All right all right, no need to be grumpy." then turned to Hoshichimei, who walked up and stood beside him. "I have some news for all of you," he paused, looking down, smiling at Hoshichimei, then looked back to the crowd, "Hoshi-chan and I...are getting married!" Gasps took over the crowd, as a few of them started hooping and holloring. Hoshichimei giggled at their expressions; everyone was there, and all of them were smiling and cheering. Shunsui wrapped his arm around her shoulder, smiling knowningly at her, "See? They all approve. It all worked out just fine." She smiled back, "Yeah.."

That evening, after a long celebration that lasted several hours, all the shinigami had reported back to their stations, or to sleep in the barrocks. Shunsui and Hoshichimei made their way back to 'their' room, talking about when they'd be able to see Nanao soon, and what her expression might be once they tell her the good news. With a click, the door shut behind them. After that, there were no more noises, other than the sound of the wind rustling through the trees. Lurking in the depths of the shadows, Hisagi shunpoed from corner to corner, evading every shinigami on their night watch. Everything seemed well and clear, until he accidentally bumped into one of the nightsman. "Y-you! Hisagi Shuuhei of the 9th division! What are you doing he-", he was cut off by a blade, pressed against his throat, and Hisagi whispering into his ear, "One more word, and my zanpakto slicing through you, will be the last thing you hear." The nightsman gulped, "Y-yes s-sir...", and Hisagi pulled away, not before bashing the man on the skull with the handle of his blade, knocking him unconscious. Still he continued to tread quietly around the corners, until he finally reached the captains quarters. From outside he could see a soft light illuminating the room, and two people inside. He could see her laughing and waving her arms around happily, before the other came up and hugged her tightly. This caused great distraught in Hisagi's heart, "Stupid, stupid Kyouraku...", he growled under his breath.

Shunsui kept his arms wrapped around his new fiance, "You know," he mused, "Theres this beautiful garden out of the Seireitei, in a mountainous region.." She grinned, "Oh yeah? Hmm, that sounds nice.." Hoshichimei and the lazy captain danced silently on the bamboo floors, as another person crept quietly outside of their window. Shunsui dipped his face to the side of Hoshichimei's neck, placing a soft, subtle kiss. She smiled, "Its getting late, we should probably get to sleep." He lifted his face towards hers, "Yare Hoshi-chan...you spoil my fun." Giggling, she gave him a tight squeeze, then pulled away, "I'll take the couch tonight." He shook his head, "No, I will not allow it! You sleep on my bed until we're married, and then.." he paused, grabbing her hand, "I sleep there too." She could see a sparkle in his eyes, which made her laugh, "Silly Shunsui-sama...alright, if thats what you want." Grabbing some clothes and a towel, she walked towards the shower, "I'll be out in a few, feel free to go to sleep without me. Love you, Good night." then shut the door with a 'click'. Shunsui turned off the light, and lay down on his couch. His conscious began to fall, listening to the quiet hmyn of the shower, and enjoying the chilly wind that had just begun to drift into the room.

His eyes snapped open, _"Wait, the window was closed.." _as he looked over, and saw the window wide open, curtains flailing in the wind. Sitting up, his brow furrowed, "How did that happen..?" he mumbled. Suddenly his attention was brought to a sword flying as his torso, which he blocked with the swift drawing of his own sword. "Hisagi Shuuhei.." he grinned, "So nice to see you this evening." Hisagi gritted his teeth, "Cut the crap!" Pulling his sword back, then charging again at the captain. Their swords clashed, yet it was obvious that the captain had more than enough strength to keep himself up, "Surely I have no idea what you mean, Shuuhei. I'm simply making small talk.", then pushed the fukutaichou away with an abrupt kick in the stomache. Hisagi crashed into a table, pushed himself up, and stood firmly glaring at the captain, "You," he heaved, "I told you to leave her alone!" Shunsui scratched his chin non-chelontely, "...Yeah? And?". The fukutaichou took this most disturbingly, "You son of a--" but was cut off, as the bathroom door slid open, and a quickly dressed Hoshichimei stood staring at him. "Hisagi...what are you doing here? And...why is your zanpakto..." she covered her mouth, eyes widened, "Hisagi!" Shunsui stood beside her, placing a loving arm around her shoulders, "Its okay, the poor boy is just confused," he turned to the purple haired shinigami, "Now, please leave. We need to sleep, as do you." Hisagi Shuuhei looked at his life-long friend, who was now quivering in sadness and dissapointment, then at the man who held firmly to her. "No, I won't leave, not until Hoshichimei comes back with me to the 9th division." Said girl was pulled closer by her protector, "She's not coming with you, she's soon to be my new fukutaichou." Hisagi pointed firmly at him, "See! Do you see this, Hoshichimei?! His _new_ fukutaichou! His other fukutaichou he was in love with, now you! And, I'm sure hes been with lots of other women! He'll just use you, don't you realize this?!" Hoshichimei pulled herself away from Shunsui, swiftly walked up to Hisagi, and smacked him square across the face. Hisagi's eyes widened as he looked at his friend, "Hoshi...chimei..." Her brow was furrowed and her eyes were serious, "You. Will. Leave." she commanded, "You are not my friend, Hisagi Shuuhei. I no longer know you!"

--

BUM BUM BAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!

Yeahhh. I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter, merely because my ideas are starting to be drained! Truth be told I have NO IDEA how I'm going to work any of this out. Yeah, seriously! I thought it sounded nice, but I really hate being mean to Hisagi, yet at the same time its so fun to have someone to pick on, yet unrequited love sucks (I KNOW from experience) and bah! I'M BATTLING INNER TURMOIL.

SO! I came up with an idea (just now!). Since I know theres more than one reviewer now, I'm asking each reviewer, and hopefully theres even more than 2 lol, to post ideas.

Also I wanted to let you guys know something; I did not drop off the face of the earth, I swear! I'm still alive. Thing is, this is my first semester taking classes at College, and I'm still in High School. The end of this semester is like crazy hard for me, I have lots of papers, tests, essays, group projects, and speeches!!! So pleeeease know...it's not that I don't WANT to write for you, it's that I can't as often as I want to. Until this semester is over, and until the Christmas stuff passes I won't be able to keep up a lot...*sigh* Sorry =[

Oh and another thing. I wanted to write another FanFiction but I don't know what pairing to pick! I wanna pick characters that are real, not just characterXOC. I did write a KenpachiXOC but I REALLY HATE IT and its CORNY AS CRAP! Haha. So, if you have any ideas for this story and if you have any ideas for other stories I'd love to take them. OH! And I'll take into consideration characters from stories such as:

-man, Vampire Knight, Naruto, FFX, FFX-2, FFXII, KH, KH2, and other ones I can't think of now that you can just shoot at me lol.


	13. Disapointment, Disaproval, Kidnapping

**You guys have no idea, no really, no idea how horrible I feel about this. It's been well over a month and I hadn't updated on the story (not that it's amazing or anything..)!!! Please, please please PLEASE forgives me. **

**Truth be told I don't like this story SO MUCH that I've been putting it off for a while. I really do like Shunsui still....but Bleach has been sort of...I don't know...boring. Not only that but I was finishing up my first semester in College and working on the holidays. ..  
**

**Actually anything other than the Twilight Saga has been boring to me lately...err, yeah, I'm a Twilighter now. (speaking of which I'm going to write a Jacob/Bella fic if anyone is interested...). **

**Anyway here's the next chapter! It's not amazing, and it's not long, but I will be ending the story in the next few chapters because I'm just so gosh darn sick of this thing lol.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13: Disapointment, Disaproval, and a Kidnapping

Her words hurt worse than the stinging on his cheek.

Hisagi was stunned, and felt an even harsher sting through his heart. Before he could utter another word, the woman had begun pushing him towards the window. He turned his face to her, "Hoshi--", but she inturrupted, "Get out...NOW!" Hisagi stopped to look at her disaproving face, before shunpoeing out the second story window. Immediantly Hoshichimei turned around, and looked to Shunsui with pleading eyes, "How could he..?" The lazy captain resheathed his swords and enveloped her into his embrace. One hand gently stroked her hair as he calmed the rushing river that was her tears. She sobbed quietly into his chest as he racked his mind for something to ease her pain. "Hoshichimei..." he asked sweetly, "What is it that I can do...to make you feel better?" Still she continued to cry, though it did begin to slow down. A bit of time went on before she was able to speak clearly, and when it suddenly went quiet, Shunsui noticed. "I...", she started, breaking the silence, "D-don't...want to ever see him...again. I thought...I thought he might have changed..but..." she sniffed a few times, while wiping the tears from her face, "He's the same...as before. I tried being his friend...for so many years after that...but...somehow I knew he would do this to me again. T-trying...to own me...when he really doesn't c-care deeply...he just doesn't want anyone else to have me..." At this, Shunsui's brow furrowed, "I thought he did at one time...?" She nodded, "Yeah...we were together once...its true...but he had actually only gotten interested in me after another guy at the Academy asked me out." Shunsuis brow knitted further, "This is troubling...and he says I'M the one who uses women." A short sigh escaped his lips, "Hoshi-chan...as hard as it may seem, the best thing for you to do right now...is to sleep." Swiftly he picked her up, the way a husband would to his bride, then lay her gently on the bed, before covering her shaky body. She looked up at him with dazed eyes, murmering out with what little energy she had left, "Thank you..." He smiled, then leaned down, kissing her tear stained cheek, "Good night, my angel."

The next day, Shunsui had asked Hoshichimei if she wanted him to talk to the board about Hisagi's actions. She declined, stating that was too good for him, and saying he shouldn't ever bother them again. Shunsui agreed to his and did nothing. Still he felt an uneasiness in his stomach, like one would before a harsh storm that destroys everything in its path. Even with this uneasiness, came a sense of relief. Two weeks passed, and not a word came from or about Hisagi Shuuhei. It was almost like he disappeared from the entire Seireitei! Ironically enough, that very afternoon a message came from the council members stating that he had gone missing. When Shunsui told this to Hoshichimei, she neither moved or blinked. All she did was nod and sigh, saying, "Let him do what he wants, I don't care." The council instructed that several fukutaichou needed to band together and go search for him outside the Seireitei, considering that there was evidence near the gate that he had gone through. Five fukutaichou were selected; Renji Abarai of the 6th division, Matsumoto Rangiku of the 10th division, Kira Izuru of the 3rd division, Momo Hinamori of the 5th division, and Yachiru Kusajishi of the 11th division. The other six fukutaichou would stay and keep an eye out inside of the Seireitei.

Shunsui didn't like this, he didn't like it one bit. His beautiful flower, his fiance, was acting withered and cold. Her face was paler than ever, and her eyes distant and drained. Its not like she pushed away from his embraces, but more like she gave no life into them. Her happiness, her beautiful and addictive charm had left...ever since that night two weeks back. He couldn't put two and two together; what was it that made her this way? If she knew all along that Hisagi was like this, why is she so disheartened? Is it that she really is surprised, hoping he would change? Or is it that she's in love with...no, no, he just couldn't fathom that. Surely it was something else, something he hadn't discovered yet, and would clear up soon. Or atleast, thats what he has been saying to himself for two weeks. Maybe now was the time to ask...he just feared her breaking completely away from him. The next morning, he went to go see her, deciding he finally had the courage to ask. He looked under the sakura tree, where she usually is that time of day...but she wasn't there. Shunsui could feel his throat tighten, as his heart rate sped. His eyes searched the entire courtyard, but saw her not. Immediantly he shunpoed to the office...she wasn't there either. He tried the cafeteria, and still there was no sign of her. After asking several different people, Shunsui had come to the conclusion that something was definitely wrong. _"I must go get Nanao!"_ he thought, as he rushed towards the 12th division.

His mind raced faster than his feet would go, as he put everything he could into getting into the 12th division. Pushing himself through the guards he nearly fell into his friends room, "Jyuu-san!" he breathed. Captain Ukitake and his fiance, and fukutaichou, Nanao, were sitting together and eating lunch. They both looked up to him with shocked expressions, "What is it Shunsui?" Ukitake pleaded. Shunsui ran up to him, grabbing hold of his shoulders, "Hoshi-chan is gone!" Nanao gasped, "What?! How is this possible?! Are you sure she is not just somewhere near by--" Shunsui inturrupted, "No! I have checked everywhere! I have asked everyone! I..." he paused, taking a breather, "I think she's been kidnapped." Ukitake took hold of his friends arm, looking deep into his eyes, "Shunsui...are you sure about this? But who would.." Ukitake furrowed his brow, "Ah, I see...you told me about him..." then stood to his feet. Looking to his fiance, the 13th division captain asked, "Will you look after the squad? I'm going with Shun to help get some info on this." Nanao nodded, "Yes, most definitely I will. Please inform me if something happens." Ukitake and Shunsui rushed out the division and headed for their old sensei; Yamamoto. Captain Yamamoto sat at his desk while lazily drinking some tea and enjoying the nice day; too bad his students had other plans. Shunsui didn't even bother to knock as he rushed into the leaders room abruptly. Yamamoto nearly spit out his tea, "Shunsui!" then saw his other student, "AND Jyuushiro! What are you two doing here? And why are you being so loud?!" His louder student demanded, "My fiance-- my fukutaichou is missing!" Yamamoto's eyebrow raised, "What is this? Two fukutaichou have gone missing..." Ukitake furrowed his brow, "That's not all - these two are connected, and we have reason to believe one of them is a kidnapper."

"Proposterous!" The great captain slammed his feeble looking hand down, "Shuuhei had always proved to be a great asset to the Seireitei. Why would he go and...kidnap another fukutaichou? Especially one he had grown up with?" Ukitake took a shaky breath in, "They were.." he looked to Shunsui, "..together at one point," then turned back to his former teacher, "and we believe because Shunsui has 'taken her away from him' that he has become so overcome with jealousy, he felt the need to take her 'back'." Yamamoto looked at both of his former students, analyzing their faces for honesty. After a few short moments of silence, he sighed, "Well, I suppose it's time to up our troops and begin an emergancy search of the Rukongai. Unless of course.." he paused, "They could be in the Human world?" Shunsui blinked and looked to Ukitake, "I didn't...think about that. But why would she go there?" he asked himself. "Yes," Ukitake murmered, "If she is there, what could have possibly brought her back.."

-----

**Read&Review pretty please!**


End file.
